The Triple Horror Christmas Show Remake
by transexualtransylvanian
Summary: A remake of my previous story, extended and no typo's I think . Its Christmas and Magenta, Columbia and Janet are all pregnant at the same time! They're all sure they know who the father's are, but they're wrong. Forget people died and went away... Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Rocky Horror or any of the characters **(except the ones I create myself, I guess). **They belong to Richard O'Brien**

**Read this** **first:** Its a big long and not much happens in the first bit, so I'll tell you what happens to keep you reading! Its Christmas and Magenta, Columbia and Janet are all pregnant at the same time! They all think they know who the father's are, but they're wrong. The first Rocky fan fic I've posted on here, infact the first ever fan fic I've posted on here! Thanks for reading this, you may now go onto the story...

--

As the first week of December came, frost crept over the castle lawns and icicles dangled dangerously everywhere they could. It was the coldest Christmas the town of Denton had ever seen. It was early morning and the sky was a dull but clear gray.

As a watery, pale yellow sun started to rise, Magenta woke up. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and gave herself a few minutes to focus on her surroundings. The room she shared with Columbia was extremely messy; wine bottles and cigarette dimps littered the floor, posters were pinned askew on the walls and the whole room smelt of the musky perfume Columbia seemed intent on wearing every day.

Columbia herself was dead to the world, snoring noisily in her slumber. For a moment Magenta thought she had gone death, but slapping her hands to her ears she felt the cotton balls she had stuffed into her ear lobes to block out the sounds of Columbia's snoring. She pulled them out.

"Damn groupie, never does anyzink around 'ere, good for nothzink…" Magenta cursed.

The dressing table in the corner of the room, which was rickety since one of its legs had long since fallen off, was cluttered with cosmetics and basic crap. Magenta managed to find her hairbrush and tugged it through her bush of red hair. Then she waved a mascara wand over her eyes and quickly swept vibrant red lipstick over her lips. Once she was dressed in her French maid attire she went downstairs to start on breakfast. To her surprise she could smell the porridge she herself usually prepared and crept curiously into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Riff Raff said cheerily. He was stood at the cooker stirring at a pot.

"Riff! Vhat are voo doing?" Magenta asked. She put her arms around him and he kissed her head.

"I though I'd make breakfast for a change, it seems unfair you have to do _everything_ around here" Riff Raff explained.

"Oh my darling brover…" Magenta smiled. She stared into the pot, which contained a congealing gray muck, "Um Riff…" Magenta said. Riff Raff, too, looked into the pot, he sighed.

"I can't seem to get the hang of this cooking lark…" He said.

"Oh vell, it vas a lovely gesture. How about I start a new one?" Magenta suggested.

"Its probably the best idea. What should I do?" Riff Raff asked.

"Just keep me company" Magenta smiled.

"My pleasure" Riff Raff grinned, "So, whats this Christmas that seems to be everywhere at the moment?"

"Oh I don't know! Columbia never shuts vup about it. She zinks we are human though, so I can't really ask about zit can I?" Magenta said.

"Ah well. We'll find out soon" Riff Raff shrugged.

"Probably just another stupid zing on zis dreadvul planet!" Magenta said. Riff Raff laughed.

They chatted away about their home planet, dreaming they were back there. By the time the porridge was done, the rest of the castle were awake. Magenta and Riff Raff had hoped to have breakfast alone together; they never seemed to find time for just the two of them anymore.

The meal went as it usually did; Magenta and Riff Raff served the porridge then sat down and ate in silence. Frank made remarks about the food, Columbia chatted non-stop and Rocky struggled to find the proper way to hold his spoon. After it was over Frank and Riff went to the lab.

"Do you need any help Mags? I really want to help out more around here! It gets _so_ boring doing nothing all day!" Columbia said.

"You'll just get in ze way" Magenta muttered.

"Aw come on! There must be _something_," Columbia said. Magenta knew that she wouldn't give up until she was given a job to do, and she quickly racked her brains for something.

"Vell … voo can polish ze ball room floor," Magenta said. She hated doing it, the room was simply too huge.

"Okay!" Columbia grinned.

Magenta told Columbia what to do, threw the cleaning products at her and went to get on with her own chores. She hadn't long got down the hall when she heard a crash.

"I'm okay!" Columbia called.

Magenta rolled her eyes. You could lock Columbia in an empty room and she'd still find some way to cause a catastrophe. Magenta decided to go and see the dogs; they were the only things she'd found an inkling of love for. Riff Raff was making his way from the forest, dragging a huge pine tree with him. The leaves with covered in thick layers of snow and their feet crunched as they walked towards each other. He was panting and sweating. Magenta grinned and went to help him.

"'Ere, I'll take zit" She offered.

Riff Raff gratefully dropped the tree and bent over to wheeze. Magenta picked up the tree and started to drag it to the castle with no bother. Riff Raff felt embarrassed that his younger sister was so much stronger than him.

"Vhat are voo doing with zis thing anyway?" Magenta asked.

"It's a Christmas tree. Frank said he didn't need any help in the lab and sent me to get one. I've left the chain saw in the forest, there was no way I could bring that back as well. I'll have to go and get it later" Riff Raff explained.

"Ah, well 'ere we are!" Magenta said, dropping the tree at the door.

"Thanks. Where are you off to?" Riff Raff said.

"To feed ze dogs. Just check on Columbia in ze ballroom will voo? I'm afraid she might have caused herself a serious injury," Magenta said.

"Okay" Riff Raff replied, looking amused. He caressed his sister, biting her neck softly. When Magenta looked up he kissed her and she smiled.

The dogs were kept in a separate block on the castle grounds. There were four dogs, huge Alsatians. They were snarling and vicious, but when Magenta visited them they were as sweet as puppies. They started to bark as Magenta entered.

"Hello my darlings!" Magenta said as she opened the gates to release them from their pens.

They pounced on her, knocking her to the floor. They're tongues lapped every part of Magenta's body and she laughed as she tried to push them off her.

"_Off_!" Magenta said sternly. They instantly retreated. Magenta wished she could stay with the dogs all day, but she filled their bowls and left.

As the day progressed the temperature in the castle dropped. Soon every time some one breathed, fog escaped their mouths. Finally Frank snapped.

"Right! That's it, before we all freeze our nuggets off; I'm going to phone an engineer! This castle is supposed to contain central heating," He snarled.

"I don't zink so Frank – _master_. Zis castle is very old" Magenta said.

"Whatever!" Frank snapped.

"Wait – why don't Magenta and I take a trip to town? We can ask around for good engineers, and do some shopping" Riff Raff said tactfully. Magenta grinned at him.

"Oh very well! Just as long as this castle has hit body temperature before night fall" Frank stomped off back to his lab. Columbia went to follow him.

"I'd leave him if I were you, Columbia. He can be foul when he's in those moods of his…" Riff Raff warned.

Magenta went to her room to fetch her thick black wool coat and then followed Riff Raff to Frank's truck. They sat in silence for the journey, though they held hands. Riff Raff was not the best driver and this was not helped by the coating of ice on the road.

"I thought they put grit on the roads?" Riff Raff said. Magenta shrugged. They turned into town and stopped by the shopping centre.

"Did voo get a list?" Magenta asked as they got out of the truck.

"No, just get anything" Riff Raff said.

"Goddess it's so cold!" Magenta muttered, shivering. Riff Raff smiled.

"I'll keep you warm" He said. He put his arms around Magenta's shoulders and they walked across the slippery car park.

"Just look at zem all, Riff. Digustzing zings!" Magenta grimaced. One woman turned and narrowed her eyes. Magenta smiled sweetly at her, Riff Raff laughed.

"Get a trolley, Mags," He said.

Magenta took a trolley and they started to walk around the centre. She was too busy looking at the food to notice the wet floor signs, and the wheels of the trolley skidded across the floor, sending itself and Magenta into a pyramid of fruit. There was a crash as Magenta fell into the trolley and fruit rolled around the floor.

"Oh my Goddess!" Riff Raff cried. He kicked the fruit out of the way as he stooped to pick his sister up.

"I'm fine!" Magenta snapped, brushing herself off.

"Some people really should watch where they're going" The same woman who had given Magenta a dirty look said as she passed.

"Come 'ere and say zat again!" Magenta snarled, stomping forward.

"Leave it! Lets just get the shopping down" Riff Raff said, pulling her back and trying to comfort her.

They got a new trolley, leaving the sea of fruit, and started to select things from the shelves. Then they turned a corner, and they're hearts froze.

"Oh. My. Goddess" Riff Raff whispered.

"Zits heaven!" Magenta gasped. They were in the liquor isle, and rows of wine gleamed at them as they passed.

"Stock up!" Riff Raff said as he took bottles from the shelf at random.

"Lets just get zis all through ze tills and we can sit in ze truck for a while, and drink some of zis" Magenta suggested.

"Of course" Riff Raff agreed.

They quickly dashed through the tills and got back into the truck. Riff Raff drove towards the woods, where they always went to be alone together. Only today they were sure to freeze to death if they sat under the frosty canopies of the trees on the frozen ground. Instead they sat in the truck.

"Here's too us!" Riff Raff announced, and they clinked their bottles together.

"I love voo Riff" Magenta said.

"You say that all the time" Riff Raff smiled.

"Because its true" Magenta said.

Riff Raff pushed the seats back so there was a flat surface for them to sit on. Magenta lay in his arms as they drank their beloved beverage. Riff Raff stroked his sister's hair, and then started to undress her. Magenta felt a tingle of excitement, and returned the favour. Soon, they were making love.

The re-turned to the castle bliss fully happy, but their happiness was short lived. Columbia was sat at the bottom of the stairs, sobbing.

"Oh th-thank God you two are h-here!" She sniffed, wiping her eyes. The red pencil that were her eyebrows smudged.

"Whats wrong?" Riff Raff asked.

"F-frank! The electric's stopped working now, and this place ain't getting any warmer. I tried to help but he just yelled at me. He's doing his nut! You better go and see him; he's in the lab with Rocky" Columbia said.

"Oh for Goddess sake…" Magenta muttered, dropping the shopping and going to the lab.

Frank was hitting the buttons on his wall and Rocky was messing around with some wires.

"Master? Columbia said we are having some problems" Magenta said.

"Yes! And where have you been? You better have brought an engineer back with you!" Frank shouted. Magenta bit her lip.

"Vell … no, we haven't" She said.

"Argh!" Frank roared, and he hit Magenta around the face.

She stumbled with the force of the blow, but managed to regain her balance. It didn't surprise her; Frank often turned violent when things weren't going his way.

"We have guests arriving for the holiday!" Frank announced.

"Who?" Magenta asked, she tried to keep her voice even.

"Brad and Janet" Frank replied.

"_Vhat_?" Magenta cried.

"Yes. And I'd like the castle to be presentable! I'm leaving it up to you and you're sodded brother to sort things out!" Frank ordered.

Magenta bowed and went to the kitchen. Riff Raff and Columbia were packing away the shopping.

"Here Mags, can you –" Riff Raff went to pass Magenta a bag but dropped it, "You're face!"

"Vhat?" Magenta looked into the cracked mirror on the wall. The place where Frank had struck her was red, the rest of her face ghostly white, "Oh, Frank…" Magenta started.

"Frank did this?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yes. He vas angry. He says Brad and Janet - voo know, zat dreadful couple? – Are coming to stay for the holiday. He wants the castle perfect" Magenta explained.

"So he did this to you?" Riff Raff said, he took Magenta and held her close to him, "I'm so sorry my darling, I should of came. I would have protected you," He explained.

"I thought he was going to hit me, the way he was acting" Columbia butted in.

"He vouldn't hit voo, he adores voo" Magenta said. Columbia beamed.

"You think so?" She asked.

Magenta rolled her eyes and broke away from her brother to finish the un-packing.

"Come up to my room" Riff Raff offered, taking her hand.

They left Columbia and went up to Riff Raff's tower room. Riff Raff sat cross-legged on his bed, Magenta's head in his lap, and started to rub cream onto his beautiful sister's face. Magenta twirled a thread of loose cotton from his shirt around her finger and sang softly ("In another dimension…"). They stayed this way until the moon rose and they finally fell asleep.

The next day anybody who didn't know better would have thought that the Queen was visiting. Frank made sure Magenta actually cleaned the castle properly for once. Then he and Riff Raff proceeded to put up the huge Christmas tree in the foyer, whilst Columbia ran around sprinkling glitter everywhere and wrapping tinsel anywhere she could. As morning turned into afternoon the sound of a car engine approached.

"They're here!" Frank announced.

"Why are we making such a big effort anyway?" Columbia asked.

"I felt that we left each other on … bad terms. And it's nice to make an effort every once in a while. Riff Raff go and greet them at the door! And try not to scare them" Frank answered.

Brad and Janet looked as they had the first night them came to the castle, timid and wet. Only Janet's hair was longer and Brad's glasses apparently thicker. They looked around at the surroundings.

"Ah, I've seen you've decorated for the holidays…" Brad said.

"Its nice!" Janet added.

"Theres some … mince pies in ze oven, I'll go and fetch zem" Magenta suggested.

"Follow me to the lounge, make yourself at home…" Frank said.

"No party?" Brad asked.

"Not tonight … maybe to celerbrate the holidays? We don't really have Christmas where I come from" Frank said.

"Ah, Jewish?" Brad said.

"No" Frank said, with a scowl.

"Magenta definitely has an accent…" Janet said. They went through with this mindless charade of small talk until Magenta presented them with the pies.

"Oh Magenta! Where did you get that awful bruise?" Janet asked as she took a bite of her pie. Magenta glanced at Frank, who gave her a look.

"_Someone_ left the cupboard door open" Magenta said, looking at Columbia. Columbia looked upset that she was to take the blame, but played along.

"So, are you married yet?" Frank asked.

"Well no, we wanted to take things slow after … you know" Brad said. Frank nodded.

"You're all invited of course!" Janet smiled. They muttered un-enthusiastic thanks, "Where's Rocky?" Janet asked.

"In the lab. Working out" Frank replied.

"Oh!" Janet blushed, "Erm, where's the bathroom?" She quickly asked.

"I'll show voo, I zink I need to go too" Magenta offered.

"I'll tag along!" Columbia said. Magenta rolled her eyes and led Janet the way.

"Ha, women!" Brad said.

"Quite" Frank agreed.

"So, master, about Magenta 'hitting an open cupboard door'…" Riff Raff started.

"Now Riff Raff, lets not talk about that!" Frank said.

"It won't happen again will it?" Riff Raff asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course not, Columbia will close cupboards door in the future, I'm sure" Frank said.

Brad looked confused, but before he could saying anything there was a rumble of hurried foot steps – three pairs. Columbia came running into the lounge first, skidding across the shiny wooden floor. Then Janet came skipping in after her, her face beaming. Magenta wasn't so quick, and didn't look too happy either.

"I'm pregnant!" They all cried at once.

--

**LOL! **I'll write more soon, hoped you liked it. This is a remake of my first one. Very much the same only I went through the typo's and extended it

You gotta have the classics!


	2. Chapter 2

"Janet

"Janet!" Brad said, jumping up.

"Oh darling! Isn't it wonderful?" Janet trilled. Brad held out his arms and Janet jumped into them, Brad spun her around.

"Columbia?" Frank gasped.

"I think Eddie's the father … at least I hope so! Do you think I should call him?" Columbia asked.

"Invite the boy around … over the phone's no way to tell him" Frank said. Columbia squealed and went to the foyer to use the phone.

"Isn't this great? All of us at the same time! Aren't you happy Magenta?" Janet asked.

"I … I don't know" Magenta replied. Riff Raff was silent still, looking at his sister. Though she couldn't look him back in the eye.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Brad asked cheerfully. Finally Magenta managed to look her brother in his eyes. She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"You mean Riff Raff? But he's your brother!" Janet exclaimed.

"Its just one big mess … oh Riff vhat have we done?" Magenta said in despair.

Riff Raff went to sit by her and gingerly put his arms around her. For some reason he didn't want to touch her. There was silence as everyone pondered the situation.

"Well … congratulations any how!" Brad said, breaking the silence. Janet groaned and took her fiancé by the arm.

"Come on, let's go for a walk around the grounds," She suggested, taking him away quickly.

"So" Frank said when they were gone, "Isn't this interesting?"

"Just leave it Frank" Riff Raff said quietly.

"You do know its illegal?" Frank went on.

"Yes! We always knew it was illegal. And you were always aware of us being together, so don't start pointing the finger now" Riff Raff said.

"Hmm … maybe it would be the best thing for all of us to alert the authorities? This can't go any further than it has done, after all" Frank said.

"Please Frank!" Magenta begged, lifting her head up to look at him with her tearful eyes.

"Fine, I won't do anything. Just as long as you do as I say … stick to you're chores … everything will be just peachy" Frank shrugged, smiled and got up to leave the room. Riff Raff scowled after him.

"You have no idea how much I hate that man" He spat. Magenta put her hand on his bony arm.

"Just do as he says, Riff," She said.

"So then … we're going through with it?" Riff Raff asked.

"Of course! Remember how I vas going to be aborted? I couldn't do zat to my own child. We'll have ze baby, look after zit and as long as everyone keeps quiet everyzing will be fine" Magenta said, taking Riff Raff's hands.

"Well…" Riff Raff said.

"Well vhat? If voo don't vant to do zis, Riff, I'll do zit on my own!" Magenta said. She got up and left to go to her room. Columbia met her in the foyer.

"I've phoned Eddie! He's so excited! He said he's coming right over," She announced.

"That's great" Magenta said.

"Isn't this all such a weird coincidence? Ah, well" Columbia smiled, then she looked serious, "Whats wrong Mags?"

"I'm scared we'll get found out. I couldn't bear to loose zis baby, or Riff. Frank's threatening us but I don't zink he would really do anyzink. Oh Goddess" Magenta closed her eyes and leant against the wall. She felt Columbia touch her.

"It's going to be alright, Mags. No one's going to tell. We're all going to have beautiful babies and be happy" She reassured her.

"Sure. Zat's exactly how zit will go" Magenta said sarcastically, she sighed, "I've got a headache, and I'm going to lie down. Leave me be okay? But if Riff vants to come up … then let him"

"Fine. I'll let him know" Columbia nodded.

Magenta climbed the creaky stairs and threw herself onto her bed as soon as she got into her room. She surprised herself by sobbing. It usually took a lot for her to cry. Her sobs got harder and she found she couldn't stop them. It was hard to breath and she was going dizzy.

"Are you okay?" It was Riff Raff.

"I c-can't breath!" Magenta managed to choke.

"Stop crying" Riff Raff said, sitting by her side.

"I can't!" Magenta cried.

"Take deep breaths" Riff Raff said, rubbing her back. Magenta closed her eyes, concentrating on her breathing. Gradually it was back to normal, but tears still rolled down her cheeks, "Why are you crying?" Riff Raff asked.

"I don't know! I'm just so scared and I don't even vant zis baby! But I can't get rid of zit either. Janet's so happy, the baby vill bring her and Brad back together again. And Columbia and Eddie are just kids, they're excited. But us…" Magenta explained.

"What you said before about you doing it on your own … I don't want that. You know I'll be one step behind you all the way? I love you more than I could ever say my darling, and this is my fault too. This baby is going to be the best thing that ever happened to us, we're going to be great parents and its going to be a great kid" Riff Raff reassured her, kissing the top of her head a few times.

"Promise me we won't turn into our parents?" Magenta said.

"Of course! Do you think I could ever hurt any child of mine? Do you think I'd be the sort of father sitting in pubs all day and night, coming home and throwing his weight around?" Riff Raff asked.

Magenta was surprised, he actually sounded quite angry. But not with her of course. He could never get angry with her.

"I didn't mean zit like zat … just don't let it happen" Magenta said.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just hate our parents for how they treated us, especially father" Riff Raff said.

"I wouldn't know, voo always stood in his way when he turned on me" Magenta smiled, kissing the tip of her brother's nose.

"I couldn't let anyone harm you. I always loved you" Riff Raff admitted.

Magenta sighed and laid her head on his chest. Riff Raff absent-mindedly played with her hair. When Magenta fell asleep, Riff Raff carefully lay her down and wrapped her quilt around her. He sat for a few moments and watched her sleep, thinking how beautiful he was and how lucky he was to have her. Then he got up and left her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning breakfast was full of baby chatter

The next morning breakfast was full of baby chatter. Even Magenta tried to get into the spirit, managing to add her own words into the conversation and insert mild enthusiasm.

"I think we should all book our scans together. On the same date I mean" Janet suggested.

"It would be less hassle," Columbia agreed.

Columbia was sat on Eddie's knee, he had stayed the night. They couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other and kept giggling.

"What do you think Magenta?" Janet asked.

"Vhatever … book zit, fine" She answered.

"Still shocked?" Janet said gently.

"It's been a quite some shock treatment for all of us!" Columbia said.

"Magenta shouldn't you start clearing up? You have chores to do" Frank interrupted.

"Oh Frankie! You can't expect her to work!" Columbia said.

"Why not? She isn't heavily pregnant yet" Frank shrugged.

"Yes but they say take it easy in the first weeks of pregnancy, incase you miscarriage" Columbia explained.

"Yes they do" Janet nodded. Frank scowled.

"No zits fine! I'll be careful" Magenta said quickly, gathering the dishes.

"No it's not fine! Frank come on" Columbia pleaded. Magenta felt her heart beat rise.

"I'll do ze bloody cleaning…" She said through gritted teeth.

"I really think you sh-" Janet started.

"I'll do ze Goddess damned cleaning! Okay?" Magenta shouted.

Silence descended around the table and Magenta's voice seemed to ring in their ears. She dropped the plates to the table.

"Forget zit," She said, leaving the room.

Yet again she had an over whelming urge to cry. She decided to go and see the dogs. As she was walking down the hall she heard footsteps behind her. She turned.

"Riff-" She stopped. It wasn't Riff Raff; it was Brad. He looked awkward.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really, no" Magenta replied. She turned and carried on walking. Brad followed, falling into step with her.

"They saw your hormones are all over the place when you're pregnant. Mood swings and all that" He went on.

"My emotions are all over ze place zat ze moment," Magenta confessed.

"Where are you off to?" Brad asked.

"To see ze dogs. Voo can help me feed zem, if voo vant to be helpful" Magenta said.

"Of course" Brad said.

When they arrived at the kennels the dogs were in up-roar at the sight of their beloved Magenta. But when they saw she had the unfamiliar Brad with her they started to snarl.

"They're a bit … vicious" Brad gulped.

"Its only because voo are 'ere, they don't know who voo are. They'll be fine once they get used to voo," Magenta explained.

Brad wasn't prepared for what was to come when the dogs were released. Instead of going to Magenta, they threw themselves upon him. Brad was knocked to the ground, yelling as the dogs roughly inspected him. Magenta fought the urge not to laugh.

"Off! Off!" She ordered, and the dogs sat by her side, panting.

"Are they safe?" Brad asked as he got up, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Oh yes, if they know who voo are" Magenta nodded.

"Ah, I see. Are you sure they didn't give you that mark?" Brad joked.

"No zit vas-" Magenta stopped. Brad looked at her.

"Columbia didn't leave the cupboard door open, did she?" He said. Magenta sighed and shook her head, "Who was it?" Brad asked.

"Frank. He can be like zat when he's angry" Magenta said, bending down to pat one of the dogs.

"Frank? Frank hit you? He ought to be ashamed of himself!" Brad yelled.

"Zits nothing, I'm used to zit" Magenta shrugged.

"I thought he only hurt Riff Raff? Why don't you leave him?" Brad wondered.

"We can't … zits … complicated. Voo wouldn't understand" Magenta said.

"Try me" Brad dared.

Magenta just smiled at him, avoiding having to say anything. Thank fully, he left it at that. She had always thought of Brad as an asshole, now Magenta saw that maybe he wasn't such a bad guy. She even quite enjoyed his company.

"Brad? Brad!" Janet's voice called.

"In here darling!" Brad called back.

"Oh!" Janet poked her head around the door, "Oh! Look at the size of them! Are they safe?"

"I wouldn't come in if I was you, honey. They gave me quite a rough time," Brad said. Magenta rolled her eyes.

"We better leave anyway," She said.

"Frank's gone out" Janet announced as they walked back.

"Vhat did he say about ze chores?" Magenta asked. Janet shrugged.

"Nothing, will he be mad if you don't do them?" Janet asked.

"Probably. I better do zem," Magenta said bitterly. She hurried her steps to avoid talking to them any longer.

--

Short I know but I'm rambling on a bit about nothing. The next chapter will have skipped a few weeks ahead. Hope you're still enjoying it! Reviews are much appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

"Columbia hurry zup!" Magenta shouted up the stairs.

Magenta, Riff Raff, Brad, Janet and Eddie were stood in the foyer, impatiently awaiting the presence of Columbia. The scans had been booked and they were off to their appointments. Frank had not been invited by any one them, so had chosen to sulk in the lab with Rocky.

"Sorry! Here I am!" Columbia called, rushing down the steps.

"Theres my girl!" Eddie said, wrapping his arms around Columbia.

The group went their separate ways, Brad and Janet getting into their car, Magenta and Riff Raff getting into Frank's truck, and Columbia getting onto Eddie's motorbike with him.

"You're very quiet" Riff Raff said to Magenta as they drove up the road.

"I'm scared they might find out zat we are brover and sister" Magenta explained.

"That's all you ever think about! Please my darling, calm down. We've been through this a million times before; everything will be alright" Riff Raff said. He took Magenta's hand. She managed a smile.

The waiting room was empty apart from an old man and two spotty teenagers. The middle aged receptionist looked up as the six entered.

"Okay! Okay! One at a time!" She announced as they all started to speak at once.

"Brad Majors, and this is my fiancé Janet Vice" Brad said, reaching over the counter to shake the receptionists hand.

"Weiss!" Janet corrected him.

"Weiss" Brad repeated.

"Ah yes, the scan. You're the ones that did a triple booking for you're friends? Okay you two go in first, second room on the left" The receptionist said.

"Thank you!" Janet said.

"And you, girl with the bright red hair?" The receptionist, whose nametag read 'Valerie', went on. Columbia stepped forward.

"Columbia, and Eddie" She announced.

"Sit down, you two are next. Woman with the crazy hair?" Valerie said.

"I'm Magenta, this is my bro- _husband_, Riff Raff" Magenta said. Valerie narrowed her eyes but made no comment.

"Sit down with your friends please, you're last" She instructed.

They sat across from Columbia and Eddie, in silence. Magenta fidgeted; she hated having nothing to do. She rose.

"I'm going for a cigarette," She explained.

"You can't, you'll harm the baby" Riff Raff said.

"Just one won't harm" Magenta insisted, taking a cigarette from the packet in her pocket and making her way to go outside.

"Yeah, I think I'll have one too" Eddie said. He winked and followed Magenta.

"Nervous?" Eddie asked as he lit up.

"Not really" Magenta shrugged, taking a drag of her cigarette. She leaned against the brick wall.

"I know I am!" Eddie said, "I mean, I got a chick _pregnant_!"

"Congratulations" Magenta said sarcastically, blowing rings of smoke out of her mouth.

"You know something Maggie?" Eddie asked.

"Vhats zat, Ed" Magenta said.

"You're my kinda girl!" Eddie said, "I mean, you're so cool and mysterious. I'd like to take you for a ride on my bike, eh?" Eddie winked.

"Ah, vell zats where I'll have to disappoint voo; voo see we are supposed to be both madly in love" Magenta reminded him.

"Ah, who's to say I haven't had some more on the side while I've been with Col?" Eddie shrugged.

Magenta surprised herself, and Eddie, by raising her hand and giving Eddie a quick, sharp slap across his face.

"What you do that for?" Eddie cried.

"Because voo shouldn't be having zat 'more on ze side'! I might not alvays particularly like Columbia, but I don't vant to see her get hurt, either way" Magenta dropped her finished cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with her heel. She tossed her hair and marched back inside.

"Everything all right?" Riff Raff asked as she sat back down beside him.

"Perfect" Magenta replied.

Just then, Brad and Janet reappeared. Janet looked happy and was clutching glossy photographs.

"Look! Our baby" She said, flashing the blurry images into their faces.

"Wow! Oh Ed, we're next!" Columbia said.

"Sure are, lets hit it babe," Eddie said. He put his arm around Columbia and turned be to look at Magenta. She raised her eyebrows and he turned away.

"Oh its just wonderful! Seeing your baby for the first time" Janet said as she flicked through the photographs.

Magenta sat in boredom, politely trying to listen to Janet ramble on about her baby. Brad made an attempt to discuss sport with Riff Raff, but didn't seem to realise until later that Riff Raff really wasn't that sort of guy. Finally Columbia and Eddie returned. They both looked shocked, but happy nether less.

"Guess what … I'm having twins!" Columbia announced. There was a mixture of 'Whats' and 'No way!'.

"Double trouble" Eddie said.

"I suppose we better go for your scan now" Riff Raff said, standing up.

"Good look!" Janet said encouragingly, like Magenta was off to take some extremely hard test.

To the surprise of both of them, the doctor was a man. He was bald and had a nametag reading 'C. McKinley'.

"Magenta! Riff Raff!" He greeted, shaking both their hands in turn quite rapidly.

"Hi…" Riff Raff replied, inching closer to his sister.

"Well jump onto the bed and let's get scanning!" Dr. McKinley ordered.

Magenta gingerly lay down on the bed, knowing to lift up her top, and the doctor squirted cool gel onto her stomach, rubbing it in. Soon enough a blurry image appeared on the screen in front of them. The doctor pointed bits out.

"Theres the head … a hand … maybe a foot…" He said.

"Zis everyzing okay?" Magenta asked anxiously.

"Fine. Peachy. Great" Dr McKinley replied.

It was clear that the doctor was more than a little insane, and the pair wanted to leave his presence as soon as they could.

"I'll just print some photographs … and you're done!" Dr McKinley grinned.

"Zanks" Magenta replied.

She took the tissues the doctor passed her and started to wipe off the gel. By the time she had pulled her top back up the prints were finished.

"Zanks again" Magenta replied as she took them.

"See you next time" Dr McKinley replied, waggling his long fingers.

"He vas strange" Magenta said, chuckling a little as they walked back to the reception room, "Vhats wrong? Voo haven't said a word!" She said to Riff Raff, slipping her hand into his.

"It was so weird and … beautiful, to see our baby for the first time" Riff Raff said finally, his voice thick. Magenta was surprised.

"I know, zit vas perfect. I feel more reassured now," Magenta said.

"Good" Riff Raff smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"What are you two having then? Triplets!" Brad joked as they returned.

"No, just ze one" Magenta replied.

"Shall we go for a drink?" Janet suggested.

"Oh yay! We can compare pictures, and choose names…" Columbia was off, talking at one hundred miles an hour.

"I'm tired, maybe I'll head back to ze castle," Magenta said. What she really wanted was to be alone with Riff Raff for a few hours, in their own private world.

"Aw, well okay! Drive safe" Columbia said.

"Voo don't mind do voo, Riff?" Magenta asked.

"Of course not" Riff Raff unlocked the car and they got inside.

--

Ooh, the all important bit comes next! Thanks for reviews and keep reading! Still feeling like I'm rambling on though...


	5. Chapter 5

"We have an announcement, folks" Brad said the next morning at breakfast

"We have an announcement, folks" Brad said the next morning at breakfast. He looked at Janet who smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I have one too … but it can wait" Frank said.

"Thanks. The thing is Janet's parents want us to come home as soon as possible. So we won't be able to stay for Christmas, after all" Brad explained.

"Oh what a shame! I was so looking forward to us all being together. We were going to go into town today, weren't we, Ed? Get some presents for you all!" Columbia said.

"It can't be helped, I'm afraid. We will visit again some time soon though," Brad promised.

"Yes, and we'll keep you updated with the baby" Janet offered.

"When are voo leaving?" Magenta asked.

"Later this morning, we planned" Janet replied.

"I'll pack your bags for voo when we have finished eating" Magenta offered.

"Aren't you kind" Janet said.

"What about your news?" Brad asked Frank.

Frank stood up and smiled, wiping his mouth with a napkin even though it appeared to have no traces of food around it. He held his hands together, surveying the people around the table.

"Last night I took some oral swabs from all of you, whilst you were sleeping" Frank started. Their outraged cries rang around the room.

"Whatever for?" Janet asked in bewilderment.

"You see, I've known something for quite some time. But I wanted to make certain before I said anything" Frank went on.

"Where's this going, Frankie?" Eddie asked.

"You're all wrong about who the father's of your babies. I know the truth," Frank explained.

"How can you know? The babies aren't even born yet! You can't tell by taking swabs from the parents" Janet insisted.

"The master is a genius … he can do anything," Riff Raff said.

"Why thank you Riff Raff!" Frank said, "And the funny thing is all your babies are to the same father. Me!" Frank finished. Brad jumped up.

"That's it! We're leaving Janet, this man is absurd!" He shouted, pulling on Janet's arm for her to get up. But Janet shook her head.

"It might be true, Brad. Frank and me did … you know" Janet blushed.

"We'll discuss this in the car!" Brad snapped, dragging himself and his fiancé from the room without further word.

"Eddie it's not true! I would never…" Columbia tried desperately.

"Yeah, whatever Col" Eddie sighed, getting up and leaving. Columbia chased after him and the couple could be heard bickering in the hall outside.

"Ooh, trouble in paradise" Frank said, looking amused.

Magenta's heart was beating fast. She knew it was all true. Frank had seduced her whilst they were working in the lab alone one night, and they had made love. She looked at Riff Raff with pleading eyes, but he ignored her and looked at the floor below him instead. Magenta reached out her hand and touched his shoulder. Riff Raff flinched; he knew it was true too.

"Don't touch me, Magenta," He warned, shrugging her off and standing up.

"Vhat? Riff please, let me explain!" Magenta begged, her voice thick.

"Whats there to explain? The baby isn't mine it's his. At least you don't have to worry about anything now" Riff Raff shrugged, turning to leave.

Magenta jumped up and grabbed his hand to pull him back. Before she could say anything, Riff Raff surprised her by spinning round and pushing her away from him. The shove was hard, making her stumble backwards, but not hit the floor. It hadn't hurt but Magenta pretended it had. She waited for Riff Raff to start sobbing apologies for hurting his beloved sister, to hold her and kiss her. But he gave her a cold look and left.

"Oh dear, oh dear oh dear" Frank tutted, shaking his head. Finally the tears escaped Magenta's eyes. She looked at Frank.

"Vhy did voo have to tell him? He didn't have to know! You're ruining people's lives," She said.

"But its not all bad is it? Not even half bad. In fact, I think you actually quite like me" Frank said, moving in and stroking the porcelain skin of her cheek. Magenta furiously brushed his hand away.

"No. I love Riff, not voo! I vill never love voo. And if he never speaks to me again, I'll never forgive voo!" Magenta promised.

"Oh you'll come round," Frank said.

Magenta left the room, wanting to be away from him. Her stomach turned as she remember the hatred in Riff Raff's eyes as he looked at her. They way he shoved her away without any love. She ran up to his tower room, but hovered outside the door. She knew Riff Raff was in there, but she sighed. She couldn't go in. He wouldn't speak to her.

Instead he trailed down to her room. She hoped Columbia wouldn't be inside, and she wasn't. A few minutes later the sound of Eddie's motor bike driving away was heard, and Columbia screamed and slammed a door shut.

Magenta lay on her bead, wrapping the quilt right around her. Her tears wetted her hair, making it stick to her face. She wanted to die right there and then. Life was not worth living if her brother wasn't in it. She knew how stubborn he could be.

After a while her head starting to ache; crying for hours had exhausted her. She felt hot and dizzy and closed her sore eyes, drifting into an uneasy sleep.

_Their father always arrived home from the pub shortly after they came home from school. He would expect his food on the table. If it weren't there he'd be angry. Riff Raff always made sure he was home to protect Magenta if their father ever turned. He didn't want her to endure the harsh beatings their father gave._

_It was lunchtime at school and Riff Raff was sat alone under a tree, eating his pitiful lunch. Magenta was two grades below him. The school was split into two blocks. Riff Raff was in one and Magenta was in the other so they were never together at school._

"_Hey weirdo!" A voice said. Riff Raff looked up and his heart sank; there was the school's toughest bully and all his gang, "Do you like your sister?" _

"_Yes, of course" Riff Raff replied, wondering where the conversation was going._

"_You're sick! Everyone knows you love her, but not like a sister. You want to do things with her, don't you?" The bully snarled._

"_You just shut up!" Riff Raff warned, standing up._

"_Oh I'm scared!" The bully said sarcastically. He pushed Riff Raff, who pushed him back._

_Before anyone knew what was happening, there was a fight. Fists flew through the air and legs kicked. There was a chant of 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' and Riff Raff and the bully were rolling around on the grass, fighting to kill._

_When the teacher caught them they both ended up with a detention. Riff Raff had never had a detention before, he couldn't. He had to be home to protect Magenta. But no matter how he tried to reason with his teacher, she wouldn't let him off._

_Magenta waited by the school gates for her brother. They always walked home together. As the last few students left the school, it was clear that Riff Raff was not coming out any time soon._

_Magenta walked home by herself, mentally going through what was in their kitchen cupboards at home; not a lot. She had no idea what to cook for her father, Riff Raff always saw to that. By the time she was home her father was already there._

"_Where's my dinner?" He demanded to know as Magenta came through the front door._

"_I-I'll get zit d-done straight away, father!" Magenta stuttered. She was afraid of her father._

"_Its too late! I wanted it before now!" Her father snarled, closing in on Magenta and trapping her in the corner._

"_I'm sorry! I vas waiting for Riff, I don't know where he is! He didn't come out of school!" Magenta tried to explain._

"_Well you'll pay the price!" Her father yelled._

_He wrapped his hand around her throat, choking her. Magenta struggled to fight him off; but she was no match for him. He brought his fist smashing into her face a couple of times. Magenta felt blood trickle down her face and closed her eyes, sobbing and wishing it to be over. _

_Then she felt her father's hand loosen its grip on her neck until it was gone. She opened her eyes and saw her father lay on the floor. Riff Raff was stood behind him, a saucepan held high in his hands and a dangerous look on his face._

"_Don't-you-ever-touch-her-again!" He snarled._

_Their father jumped up, snatching the pan out of his sons hands. Before Magenta could stop him he threw Riff Raff to the ground at starting to kick him. Blood leaked from his body, joining previous stains on the wall and on the dirty wooden floor. Magenta screams filled the air…_

Magenta woke up, gasping and shuddering. Her body was sweating profusely and her heartbeat was going faster than a cheetah. It was dark now. She knew it was only a dream. Well, a memory. She often dreamed about her childhood. Her father was dead now, he couldn't harm then anymore, she knew that. But just seeing his face sent her into hysterics.

"Riff…" She called out.

Everything came flooding back to her. Frank was her baby's father. Riff Raff hated her. She was on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Magenta had never felt so lonely. It had been a week and still Riff Raff had not spoke to her. Frank was obviously pleased, and flirted with Magenta every moment he got. Columbia tried to get on with her life, saying she didn't need Eddie and continued to be her normal happy self. But Magenta heard her crying in the night when she though everyone else was asleep.

Their bumps were definitely showing now. Columbia's was a little bigger than Magenta's. Every time she looked at her own bump Magenta fought the urge to punch it. As she had said before she didn't even want the child that was growing inside her, and now it had taken away the only thing she had ever loved. But she refused to entertain the notion of aborting it.

One morning Magenta went downstairs to make breakfast, and saw Riff Raff was already in the kitchen. She remember that morning just weeks ago, when her dear brother had attempted to make the breakfast for her. It made her want to cry.

"Do voo vant a coffee?" Magenta asked, clearing her throat.

"Hmph" Riff Raff grunted.

Magenta started on the coffee, turning her back to Riff Raff. She didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. Several times she opened her mouth to try to start a conversation, only to close it again.

"'Ere" Magenta said, turning to pass Riff Raff his coffee. She saw he was looking through the newspaper, "Voo never read the newspaper" She said.

"I'm looking for a job," Riff Raff answered. It was the first sentence he had said to her in a long while; Magenta felt a surge of hope.

"Vhy? Voo have a job 'ere" Magenta said.

"I know, but I want one that pays. I'm sick of staying in this castle all day" Riff Raff said.

"Bullshit" Magenta said.

"What?" Riff Raff asked, looking surprised.

"I'm not stupid, Riff, I can read voo like a book! Voo vant a job so voo don't have to be 'ere all day, so voo don't have to be with me" Magenta explained. Riff Raff looked at her.

"You broke my heart, Magenta," He said. Then he rolled up his paper, picked up his coffee and left, "She's in there," He said as he passed the door.

"Mags?" Columbia called, coming into the kitchen.

"Vhat?" Magenta asked.

"So you're talking again" Columbia asked, perching on the side.

"He said he's getting a job, he can't stand being in 'ere all day, with me" Magenta explained. She started on two more cups of coffee.

"That's awful" Columbia agreed.

"If you're not going to be helpful, shut vup" Magenta snapped. Columbia looked hurt, Magenta felt bad and sighed, "Sorry"

"Its fine" Columbia sniffed, "You're just angry"

"Frank's not going to live Riff getting a job," Magenta said, changing the subject.

"Frank doesn't like anything, he's so hard to please" Columbia said.

"Has he said anyzink to voo about ze babies?" Magenta asked.

"No, he's not interested. I keep thinking maybe I should move out? Get an apartment some place. Maybe we could live together!" Columbia said.

"Maybe" Magenta said.

"You know, I can't believe that you slept with Frank. I didn't think he liked you. Do you like him?" Columbia asked.

"Of course not! I don't even know vhy I slept with him. All I know is zat I regret zit," Magenta said.

"Do you think I'll be a good mother? I'm so clumsy, and still a kid myself! I've been thinking about putting the twins up for adoption…" Columbia said.

"No! Voo vill be a great mother! You're so full of energy and fun, voo would only regret zit if voo put zem up for adoption" Magenta replied.

"Hmm … I wonder if Brad and Janet have sorted things out? I was just starting to like them too. It gets so lonely here," Columbia said.

"I know" Magenta said.

"I know! Why don't we go into town?" Columbia suggested.

"Now?" Magenta asked.

"Sure! We can go shopping, get a make over … then maybe Riff would start speaking to you again!" Columbia said.

Columbia really didn't know Riff Raff at all, Magenta thought. He always thought his sister was beautiful, no matter how disgusting she really looked at times. A make over would not change his mind. But she dropped the dishes she was washing and dried her hands.

"Come on then, lets go now before Frank gets zup" She said.

"Oh goody! I just love going into town. Its so amazing…" Columbia chatted non-stop until they got outside, and realised something, "Um Mags, can you drive?" Columbia asked.

"No. And I'm guessing voo can't either?" Magenta replied, biting her lip.

"We could walk" Columbia offered.

"Zat far?" Magenta pointed out.

"Get a cab? A bus?" Columbia said.

"We'll have to. Lets go back inside and call a cab" Magenta turned back to the castle.

They called for a cab and waited. The clock was ticking, getting nearer and nearer to the time Frank usually woke up. They wanted to be long gone before he awoke, that way he couldn't stop them. Finally the cab showed up.

--

Its getting harder to write because I'm running out of ideas ... but I think I have one coming along. Hope you all still like it and please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

"Where to ladies?" The cab driver asked, a toothpick sticking out of his mouth, as the girls got inside.

"Just to town, please" Columbia replied.

As they pulled out of the drive, Magenta felt a little lighter. She hadn't left the castle since her shopping trip with Riff Raff. It felt good. Columbia carried on telling Magenta about everything she could do in town, until Magenta felt like there was no point in going any longer; since she had had a mental experience.

"Where first?" She asked as they climbed out of the cab.

"Clothes" Columbia said, "You could definitely do with some"

"Vhy bother? I'll hardly ever wear zem," Magenta reminded her.

"So! Just live for now Mags" Columbia said, linking her arm with Magenta's.

Magenta had never had a close friend. She had only wanted to play with Riff Raff when she was young. Once she had started school she found it hard to make friends; they all knew her father abused her and that her brother was a little too close. Any friend she had found would never be allowed to come home with her so they drifted apart. And Frank had kept her almost a prisoner. Columbia had been a playmate for her, a sex toy for Frank.

They walked around the shops. Columbia picked out Magenta's clothes for her, since she didn't really have a style of her own. Thankfully Columbia realised that Magenta didn't like sequins and glitter, and made up her own style for her.

Then Columbia insisted that Magenta got a make over and they went to a salon. The hair dressed took a hand full of Magenta's candyfloss hair.

"You've got a lovely hair of hair there, honey. I'd hate to cut it off" She said.

"I like zit the way zit zis" Magenta agreed.

"Well how about getting you're nails done instead? Just look at them!" The hairdresser, picked up Magenta's hand, she obviously wasn't shy. Magenta's nails were long like talons, but chipped and the red nail polish was starting to peel off in places.

So she had what they called a French manicure. Magenta couldn't understand why Columbia was thrilled with them; they were just her nails. Then her face was done up carefully in professional make up. The stylist surveyed her.

"I'd say the vamp look would look great on you. Don't you agree darling?" He said.

"Of course. Do vhatever" Magenta shrugged.

Magenta felt like a new woman when she left the salon, her nails shining in the sun and her face feeling fresh even though it had about a pound of make up plastered on it. She swung her shopping bags around as she walked, laughing and joking with Columbia. She felt on top of the world.

"Its getting late, we best go back" Columbia said as the sun started to set.

"I've had a great time, zanks," Magenta said, kissing Columbia on the cheek.

"We can do it again some time," Columbia said.

They called another cab, drove by the same driver. Even he commented on how radiant Magenta looked. It wasn't until they neared the castle that Magenta remember the whole list of chores she had waiting for her. Frank would be so angry. There was no way she could do it all now. She knew she would be punished for it, and Riff Raff wouldn't be there to save her. As the cab came through the gates her heart sank; Frank was stood at the door.

"Well, well, well … had a nice time girls?" He asked as they came up the path.

"Super! Doesn't Mags look fab?" Columbia said.

"She looks like a damn whore! Going out shopping and leaving this castle in the state it's in" Frank snarled.

"Frank I'm sorry, I…" Magenta babbled.

"Get inside!" Frank reached out and yanked Magenta inside by her hair.

"Hey! Let her go!" Columbia yelled.

"Silence! Magenta follow me," Frank said.

Magenta had no choice but to follow him; he had his hand wrapped around her wrist. He twisted it as he pulled her along. Magenta struggled.

"Please Frank! You're hurting me!" She cried.

Frank ignored her, continuing to pull her along. He stopped outside his room and pushed her inside. Frank's room was the biggest in the castle, lavishly decorated. The sombre bridal sweet had been made just for Rocky.

"Vhy are we in 'ere?" Magenta asked, rubbing her bright red wrist.

"Oh my darling" Frank pounced on Magenta, pushing her onto the bed, "I've got you right where I wanted you!"

"Get off me!" Magenta yelled, pushing his shoulders. But Frank was strong.

"Whats wrong? We've been here before, you were willing then" Frank said, ignoring her protest.

"Zat vas different! I didn't know vhat I vas doing, but now I know zat I don't vant to do zis!" Magenta explained.

Frank ignored her still; he sat up but kept Magenta pinned down. He removed the corset and fishnets he was wearing, and then started on Magenta's dress. Magenta slapped away his hands, and in return Frank slapped her across the face.

"No! Please!" Magenta begged as Frank forced her legs open.

"Get off her!" There came a roar.

"Riff Raff?" Magenta gasped. Frank turned, he laughed.

"Ah Riff Raff, don't worry you can join in too … later" He turned back to Magenta.

"I said get off her!" Riff Raff said quietly, coming closer.

"Just one minute Magenta, my love" Frank sighed, getting up.

He wrapped his robe around his naked body and Magenta quickly seized her chance to sit up. Frank turned around instantly and hit her harder around the face again, knocking her back down. There was a roar from Riff Raff and he ran at Frank, who kicked him between his legs. Riff Raff collapsed to the ground.

"Lets not make any rash moves, Riffy" Frank said, using the nickname Magenta gave Riff Raff sometimes, "I'll spare your sister. But she can do all her chores instead tonight. I don't care if it takes all night," Frank said. He left the room.

"Oh Riff!" Magenta sobbed, wrapping the bed sheet around her and crawling across the floor to her beloved brother. Riff Raff stood instantly.

"I'm still not speaking to you," He said.

"Voo just did!" Magenta laughed, then she turned serious again, "Oh Riff please forgive me! Voo must of if voo came to save me"

"I only came to save you because he was doing that against your own will. I couldn't let him do that too, you're still my sister. Heck I would of done it even if it was Columbia! No one deserves what he tried to do to you" Riff Raff said. Then he too left. Magenta's face crumpled.

"Riff!" She called out desperately, but he didn't come back.

--

I have another idea coming up in the next chapter. Sorry if that scene was a little dramtic! I wanted to spice things up a little as I'm rambling on and don't really know where this stories going, I don't want my readers getting bored ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Magenta cried as she dressed her self. Her heart was still beating fast, her body still shaking after what had just happened. Frank would have had his way with her if Riff Raff wouldn't have walked in, despite her objecting. Frank was merciless. She clutched her bump, hoping no harm had come to her baby. All she wanted was to go to bed, but she had work to do. She knew there was to be no sleep for her tonight.

To her despair she saw that the first thing on her chore list was to polish the ballroom floor. Columbia hadn't done it properly and the room got awfully dusty when it was left empty. The tears would not stop coming, they splashed onto the floor as Magenta started to rub it with a dirty clothe. She distracted herself from her thoughts by sinking back into child hood memories…

_It was her eleventh Birthday. Her mother had done one of her disappearing acts again; from previous experience the family knew she could be gone for weeks. Her father didn't know it was her Birthday, she doubted he even knew what day it was. But Riff Raff knew._

_The night before her Birthday, Riff Raff sent Magenta to bed early so he could decorate the living room as a surprise for her. Magenta snuck downstairs, sitting on the stairs to peek at her brother. He was trailing streamers around the photo frames and over the smashed TV, and balloons were floating around on the floor. It had took him for ever to blow the balloons, and Magenta felt a surge of love for him as she sat and watched him blow them up with difficulty. _

_The next morning Magenta pretended to be surprised when she came down and saw the living room. Their father hadn't come back from the pub yet. They had no idea where it was. But that was fine by them; it meant a few hours for it to be just the two of them._

"_Here's your present!" Riff Raff said, passing her a small and messily wrapped parcel. _

_It was a doll. One of the arms was hanging off, attached to its body with sellotape. It scared Magenta to look at the face, as one of the eyes had fell off and the other one was hanging on by a thread. But she held the doll to her chest and thanked Riff Raff profusely._

"_It's the best present ever!" She gushed, hugging her brother._

"_No its not, it's a piece of crap" Riff Raff sighed._

"_I love it!" Magenta insisted._

"_Really?" Riff Raff asked, a smile spreading across his face._

"_Of course" Magenta smiled back._

_They played together; throwing the balloons around the room and wrapping the streamers around each other. Then their father came in, blind drunk, smashing up the room and demanding his food._

Magenta saw that she had been rubbing the same spot for at least five minutes. Her arm ached badly. She could see her face in the shiny floor. The beautiful make up was smudged, and she could see another bruise coming on from where Frank had hit her. Her wrist was still pink and her thighs were covered in marks.

Angrily she threw the clothe across the room and stood up. She would go for a walk. She went to her room where Columbia was silently sleeping and retrieved her coat, choosing her old one instead of her new one. She sniffed it; it smelt of Riff Raff for some strange reason. She shrugged it on and made her way outside.

The coldness hit her as soon as she stepped outside. The air was shrouded in a faint mist and every breath felt like strong toothpaste. She considered taking one of the dogs with her, it would do them good to get a walk and she didn't want to be alone at night. But she didn't want them barking and waking anyone up, so she strode across the grass alone.

Looking up at Riff Raff's tower she saw the light was on. She caught a quick glimpse of Riff Raff jumping back from the window, a few seconds later the light went out. He still loved her, she knew that. But she had hurt him so badly.

But she didn't want to think of him tonight. She just wanted to go for a walk and think of nothing. The moon light lit up her faverioute trail in the forest, making her want to take the path more. She walked over the frozen ground, trees and bushes brushing against her body. She shuddered in the cold and wrapped her coat tighter around her. An owl hooted some where from above her, but when she looked nothing was there. Then something was shining on the ground, she hurried over to investigate. A chain saw. Riff Raff's chain saw! He had never gone back for it. And next to the tool was a stump from where he had cut the tree. It wasn't far from Christmas now; the next day would be Christmas Eve.

Magenta continued to walk. The moon made her feel more like she was home again. She loved it. Then she tripped. She went flying onto the ground and rolling down a slope into a ditch. She felt her ankle snap along with a few twigs. She tried moving but it was agony, she cried out. She held her ankle with one hand and her bump with the other. What was she going to now?

Then she remembered that Transylvanian's could send telepathic messages, but only to their soul mates and no one else. That's how Riff Raff had known Magenta was right for him; they had always been able to communicate telepathically. Magenta closed her eyes.

_Riff Raff please help me_, she said in her mind, _I've fallen down a ditch. I think I've broken my ankle. I know voo can hear me. Don't ignore me. I saw voo watching from ze window … I know voo know where I am._

Magenta waited for a reply, but there was none. It was just her and the silence of the forest. Riff Raff couldn't leave her. She was hurt, in danger even. He had saved her from her rape; surely he would save her now? There was a rustling, a movement from beyond the path.

"Riff?" Magenta whispered hopefully. He wouldn't be able to hear her.

_Oh Riff I knew you'd come!_, she thought, _Thank voo! I'm just 'ere, down zis ditch…_

"Hey, Maggie" A voice said.

A voice that wasn't Riff Raff's. A figure started to climb down the ditch. A familiar face lit up by the light of the moon.

"Eddie!" Magenta cried.

"In trouble?" Eddie asked, sitting beside her.

"I fell … vhat are voo doing 'ere?" Magenta asked. Eddie shrugged.

"I come here for walks some times. I get bored. Lucky I came tonight, eh? You want help back to the castle?" Eddie offered.

"Yes, but I can't walk. You'll have to carry me" Magenta explained.

"My pleasure!" Eddie winked. He bent down and scooped Magenta up in his arms, her legs dangling down.

"Argh! Be careful!" Magenta shrieked.

"Don't worry, I gotcha! So, how's my Col?" Eddie asked conversationally, as if the two were walking in the park in broad daylight.

"She pretends she's all right, but she's not. She misses voo" Magenta replied.

"Oh … I miss her too. I think I've forgive her," Eddie confessed.

"Oh? Zats great" Magenta said.

"What about you and Riff?" Eddie asked. Magenta sighed.

"He's not speaking to me. I've really hurt him. I feel like shit most days" Magenta said.

She wanted to tell Eddie that he had saved her from Frank, but she didn't want him knowing what had gone on either.

_Who's got you?_ It was Riff Raff. Magenta tried to stay calm and not let Eddie know.

"Here we are!" Eddie announced. They were back in the castle grounds, "Hey look its Riff!"

Riff Raff was running across the lawn towards them. He was breathing heavily and his jacket was hanging off his skeletal shoulders.

"You!" He cried as he saw Eddie.

"How did you…" Eddie started.

"Never mind!" Riff Raff said quickly, "I'll take Magenta inside. Thanks" He held out his arms.

"Okay. Stay safe Maggie, no more falling down ditches" Eddie said, winking and passing Magenta over to Riff Raff. When Eddie was out of earshot Riff Raff spoke.

"I got your messages but I thought you were pretending so I'd come and see you. But when you said thank you I knew you were telling the truth. I wanted to know who had you," He explained as he carried her back to the castle.

"I'm too heavy for voo, put me down I'll just lean on voo instead" Magenta sighed. Riff Raff put her down and she put her arm around his shoulders.

"You're wearing your coat" Riff Raff pointed out, going pink.

"Yes … it smells of voo" Magenta said.

"That's because … I've been wearing it" Riff Raff confessed.

"Vhy?" Magenta asked, amused.

"I missed you … I wanted you with me. I couldn't face you though," Riff Raff explained.

"Oh Riff! I'm so sorry for vhat I've done" Magenta whispered. Riff Raff nodded.

"I forgive you. After seeing you put up a fight with Frank I know you don't love him" He said.

Magenta stopped walking and looked deep into her brother eyes. She pushed her head close to hers and kissed him. He kissed her back. She could of cried. It felt so good to be back in his arms, to feel safe again, to have him kissing her so lovingly. Then she sighed.

"I still have chores to do" She said.

"I'll help you do them. You know you looked so beautiful when you came back from town today" Riff Raff said.

"Really? Zanks. I didn't zink voo saw me" Magenta said.

"How could I miss you? You shine in a crowd" Riff Raff said, nuzzling her ear.

--

So Riff Raff and Magenta have reconciled! And it looks like Eddie's about to take Columbia back. Frank won't be too happy with all this... Oh yeah and Rocky hasn't made an appearance in a while, lets just forget about him for now, who really cared anyway? And what of Brad and Janet? Keep reading and submitting your reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God! Where have you been?" Columbia shrieked as Riff Raff carried Magenta into their room, waking her up. Magenta was covered in mud, leaves and twigs sticking out of her auburn hair. She winced as Riff Raff carefully lowered her onto her bed.

"I zink I've broken my ankle" She said.

"How?" Columbia asked.

"I fell down a ditch in ze forest," Magenta explained.

"You _fell_? Magenta the baby! Oh we have to get you to hospital" Columbia jumped up and started to put her shoes and coat on.

"No just leave zit, zits nothzink" Magenta reassured her.

"She's right Mags" Riff Raff said.

"Vhat about Frank?" Magenta whispered. Riff Raff bit his lip. Columbia looked between the both of them.

"What about Frank? What did he do?" She asked. Magenta ignored her question.

"Screw Frank, lets just go" She said.

Between them Columbia and Riff Raff carried Magenta back downstairs. They were careful not to wake Frank. Unfortunately the engine of the truck was extremely noisy and the headlights shone a terrific beam. They quickly sped away into the night.

Thankfully the hospital wasn't that far away. Every time the truck bounced Magenta yelped in pain. Columbia did her best to comfort her, by talking mindlessly. Riff Raff wished he could comfort her instead, but he was the only one who could drive. Well, sort of. The hospital was near dead at that time of night and Magenta was saw to almost straight away. As soon as the three came stumbling into the reception room the receptionist jumped up.

"Good heavens! Whats happened?" She gasped.

"I fell down a ditch. I zink I've broken my ankle, and I'm pregnant" Magenta explained. She was sick of saying it.

"Right we'll get you seen to right away. And your name is?" The receptionist asked.

"Magenta … Magenta Furter" Magenta said. She hated having to use Frank's last name, but her second name was much to complicated. She felt Riff Raff's body stiffen beside her as she said it.

"And your friends?" The receptionist asked.

"Zis is my husband, Riff Raff. And my friend, Columbia" Magenta said. The receptionist smiled.

"Don't you all have lovely names? I'm just plain old Shirley. Just take a seat and some one will be with you soon. I do hope you're all right. And congratulations on you both expecting!" The receptionist said.

"Zank voo" Magenta replied.

They sat in the empty waiting room on hard orange plastic chairs. Magenta couldn't feel the pain in her ankle anymore, except when she moved it. She rubbed her bump, concentrating on the plain carpet below her. Columbia looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hey, its Christmas Eve!" She announced.

"Oh … vhat zis zis Christmas all about anyway?" Magenta asked. She wished she never had, in a few minutes she felt like she knew every small detail about the holiday.

"Mrs Furter?" A male voice called.

"'Ere!" Magenta called back, glad that Columbia would finally stop talking. A handsome male doctor smiled at her.

"Please follow me, and your husband too if you like" He said, "But your friend stays here" He added as Columbia stood up.

The siblings followed the doctor to his medical room. It smelt fresh, minty even. The walls were painted a light blue and the lino floor was shiny white. It felt clean and healthy, the way a doctors room should. Magenta lay on a bed whilst the doctor examined her, Riff Raff anxiously held her hand.

"Yes, you've broken your ankle" The doctor announced.

"Oh!" Magenta cried.

"We'll give it a cast, it should heal within six weeks," The doctor added. Magenta took a deep breath.

"And … my baby?" She asked. She could tell by the way the doctor looked at her that it wasn't going to be good news.

"I'm afraid … I'm afraid you might have lost it. That was quite a fall," He said. Magenta felt the tears come, she nodded, "But we can do a scan just to check?" The doctor offered.

"Yes please…" Magenta whispered.

"I'll be right back, I just need to check we have a scanning room available," The doctor said, he left.

"Oh Riff … do voo zink we've really lost zit?" Magenta asked.

"Maybe … I hope not" Riff Raff replied.

Magenta buried her head into her brother's chest. She prayed to the Goddess her baby was okay. They were shown to a scan room where a female doctor took their scan. It only took a few minutes for her expression to change to her most sincere.

"Theres no easy way to tell you this but … you've lost your baby" She said, "I'm so sorry"

"No!" Magenta cried, bursting into fresh tears.

Riff Raff didn't no what to do or say. He held Magenta in his arms as she sobbed. The baby was dead. It had never even been born yet. It wasn't his baby … but in a way it was. Frank wouldn't have cared for it, but he would have. Magenta limped back into the waiting room on crutches, shuddering with each cry.

"Mags?" Columbia said, jumping up.

"Ze baby … we lost zit!" Magenta announced. Columbia's face crumpled and she rushed to hug her friend.

"No … you can't have!" She gasped.

"Its true, it was too big a knock falling down that ditch," Riff Raff said.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry, I can't imagine how you must be feeling" Columbia said.

"I vanted zat baby, really vanted it! I didn't vant zit at ze start but towards ze end…" Magenta trailed off. Thinking of how things could have been was too painful.

They went back to the truck in silence. Riff Raff struggled to concentrate on his driving; inside he felt empty, cold. Columbia felt bad. There she was with two babies, perfectly healthy, growing inside her. Now Magenta had nothing. Maybe they could share? No, it was a stupid idea. She only hoped Frank would sympathise.

"Lets just get you to bed" Riff Raff said as they parked outside the castle.

"No, I don't vant to sleep" Magenta shook her head.

"You need to rest" Riff Raff said, helping her out the truck.

"Stay with me Riff" Magenta asked, clutching his arm.

"Of course I will" Riff Raff promised. Columbia opened the door and saw Frank sat at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where have you all been?" He snapped.

"Frank listen…" Columbia retold the story of the night's events. Frank's stony expression changed.

"My baby…" He said. Riff Raff tensed.

"No Frank, not your baby" He snarled.

"Oh Magenta, come here" Frank said, ignoring Riff Raff. Magenta backed away.

"Don't even come near me! After vhat voo did," She said.

"If you would of cooperated it wouldn't have had to be like that. I always get my own way, Magenta darling; you should know that by now. Just thank your brother he walked in when he did" Frank said menacingly.

"What happened?" Columbia asked.

"Never mind. Magenta you have word to do" Frank said.

"Vhat? Voo can't expect me to do zit!" Magenta cried.

"Actually … you were never a good cleaner in the first place. I'll employ a new domestic tomorrow morning" Frank shrugged.

"Oh zank voo!" Magenta said.

"Quite … but if you won't be working here then there's no point you being here at all. You have a week to find a new place. But Riff Raff and Columbia stay here" Frank said, his eyes glittering.

"I can't! Not on my own. Please Frank" Magenta begged.

"But I need Riff Raff, and who am I going to play with if Columbia doesn't stay?" Frank replied simply.

"You can't make us stay here, we're going with her!" Columbia said bravely.

"That's where you're wrong. You're never to leave this castle again!" Frank ordered.

"Ha! Who's going to stop me?" Columbia asked.

"Its not hard to keep you locked up. There are no phones. No ones come looking for you, so we're quite safe in that aspect" Frank said.

"You can't do that! I'm leaving – now!" Columbia announced. She pushed past Frank up the stairs. He grabbed her hand.

"Don't make me hurt you!" He warned, "Now all of you go to bed. Riff Raff we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, my experiment is almost complete" Frank said.

"I'm not helping you" Riff Raff said quietly.

"Ah, aren't you all stubborn?" Frank said.

"I'll go to ze authorities the moment I get out of 'ere!" Magenta said. Frank smiled.

"And I can go to the authorities about your relationship with your brother" He said.

"That can't be proven" Magenta said.

"We do have camera's all over the castle. We can show them some nice footage…" Frank said. Magenta was stuck; Frank had won; "Now all go up to your rooms please. And don't you dare try to get away" Frank warned.

They trailed beaten up the stairs. Frank was clever; he could get himself out of any situation. Get anything he wanted.

True to his word Riff Raff stayed with Magenta. Columbia fell asleep straight away, giving them privacy. Magenta started to cry again, for everything that was wrong in the world. Riff Raff felt tears in his eyes too.

--

Broke my heart to write that chapter :( So what will happen now?


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I don't know what happens when you miscarriage or how they get the baby out of you, so lets just pretend it dispears. Hmmm yeah...

And today is Christmas Eve in the story!

--

Magenta slept through until lunch. She felt Riff Raff's arms no longer around her and his warm breath on her cheek was gone.

"Morning Mags, I've been watching you sleep" Columbia said softly from her bed.

"Oh, zats nice..." Magenta said.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Columbia asked, "I was just about to go down and get some myself"

"No, I don't feel like eating" Magenta replied.

"Riff Raff told me to make sure you eat and to look after you whilst he's away" Columbia revealed.

"Where's he gone?" Magenta asked.

"Frank needs some more things for his experiment, he left early this morning and took Riff Raff with him. I have no idea where they've gone exactly though, sorry" Columbia explained.

Magenta pulled the sheets over her head. She knew that Frank would keep Riff Raff away all week so that by the time Magenta had found a place to live it would be too late for the siblings to say good bye. If Frank really did keep Riff Raff trapped in the castle then that meant Magenta would never see her darling brother again.

"Its my second scan today. I get to see the sex of the twins. Eddie's coming with me. Will you be okay here on your own?" Columbia said.

"I'm just going to stay in bed" Magenta explained.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Columbia promised.

"Take your time" Magenta said.

Columbia got up and got dressed. Before she left she walked over to Magenta and kissed the top of her head that was peeking over the duvet. Then the sound of her tap shoes down the corridor gradually faded away and Magenta heard the front door slam. Frank hadn't got round to keeping Columbia trapped yet so she used his time away to get out.

Magenta finally pulled herself out of bed and went downstairs. The days newspaper was open on one of the counter tops. She took it and flicked to the house section. There were a lot of apartments for sale. Magenta wrote the number for one of them and went to the phone to call it. Before she could even pick up the reciever the phone rang.

"Hello? Furter residence" Magenta greeted.

"Magenta? Its Janet!" Janet said.

"Oh ... vhats zup?" Magenta asked.

"Nothing just making sure you're all okay. I'm having a boy!" Janet announced.

"Thats great. Columbia's gone for her scan now" Magenta said.

"And what about your baby?" Janet asked.

"I lost zit" Magenta said. She felt the tears fill her eyes again. There was silence down the line for a while.

"Oh thats awful ... what will happen now?" Janet said finally.

"I don't know. Frank's throwing me out" Magenta explained.

"You can stay with us" Janet offered.

"Zits okay; I zink I've found an apartment. I was just about to ring about zit" Magenta said.

"Well don't let me keep you. Goodbye" Janet said.

Magenta put the phone down with out even bidding her farewell. She quickly tapped in the number and waited. It went straight through to an answering machine.

"Hi I'm Chuck Davies!" A mans cheery voice said, "Our offices are closed for the holiday. If you're looking for a home then maybe you should see if theres room at the inn? Haha I crack myself up!"

Magenta slamed the phone down and put her head against the wall, feeling as though she wanted to blast right through the plaster. Where was she going to go now?

Pulling herself together she went upstairs to get dressed. Then she packed a small bag and went outside. The snow was whirling around her and she shivered. Frank had took the truck. Oh well, she would walk.

--

That night she found herself lay in a damp bunk bed at a hostel. Strange people surrounded her, mumuring to them selves. She was scared and wished there was a better place for her to go. But she had walked through town all day and had found no where. When she asked a person on the street they suggested staying at the hostel.

The man in the top bunk above her shifted around. The bed shuddered and creaked, dust falling from the above matress. Magenta wanted to wrap herself up in the solem blanket, but it was dirty and thin. Instead she lay in the darkness and shivered, listening to the mad people around her.

She wondered where exactly Frank had gone with Riff Raff. She hoped where ever he was that he was safe, and that one day she would see him again.

She wondered how Columbia's scan had gone. She hoped that her freind was happy, and that one day she would see her again, too.

She wondered herself into a trouble sleep. She hoped that horrors wouldn't creep into her dreams, and that her nightmares wouldn't turn into reality.

--

A weight lay on top of her. Magenta opened her eyes and froze; she could see a figure leaning over her. She went to scream but a grimey hand slapped itself across her mouth.

"Sssh. You were looking restless, I was just going to calm you down, see..." A mans voice whispered.

Magenta looked through the darkness to what the man held in his hand. A needle with something inside. He had been going to inject her!

"Don't scream, okay?" The man said.

Magenta nodded and he removed her hand. She gasped for air and sat up slowly. Then in one quick movement a sharp pain flew up her arm. The man had jabbed the needle inside her, not caring where he hit. Where ever the needle was, it was obviously in the wrong place. She tried to scream but the hand appeared again. The lack of air, the pain and the drug circulating her body made her feel drowsy. She fell back and drifted yet again into a deep sleep.

--

Not too good, I know. I don't really know where this story is going now. Ah well at least on the next chapter it will be Christmas! :)


	11. Chapter 11

ITS CHRISTMAAAS! (in the story!)

--

When Magenta woke up she discovered a large, and painful to touch, bruise on her arm from where the needle had been. The hostle was almost empty apart from two people packing their bags and a few that still slept. Thankfully the man from the top bunk had gone. Magenta slung her bag over her shoulder and left. The streets outside were oddly quiet and deserted. Then the huge neon calendar on the wall of a big office block revealed why; it was the 25th of December; Christmas day.

Walking the chilly streets alone and in pain was not how Magenta had pictured it. Columbia had described the day as 'happy' and 'a chance to be together'. Magenta had had visions of her and Riff Raff cuddled together, caressing her bump. Of Columbia dancing around and being excited. Of Frank being moody. Of Rocky being confused. It wouldn't be that way, but it didn't have to be how it was now. Magenta made her way back to the castle; it would just be Columbia and Rocky. She would join them. She banged on the huge oak doors and waited. It was Columbia who answered.

"Magenta! Oh my God I've been so _worried_!" She shrieked.

"I should of told voo I vas going" Magenta agreed.

"Too bloody right! But you're here now, so come inside" Columbia pulled Magenta in from the cold.

"Are voo on your own?" Magenta asked.

"Nope, Eddie stayed over. We took your bed and put it together with mine so we could cuddle up, hope you don't mind" Columbia chatted as they made their way to the living room, passing the sparkling Christmas tree in the foyer.

Eddie was sat in the living room by the fire. He was ingrossed in a motorbike magazine, but looked up and grinned when he saw who the visitor was.

"Merry Christmas Maggie! Decided to come home?" He said.

"You sit by the fire and keep warm, I'll bring us all something to eat" Columbia said and she left for the kitchen.

"No more falling down ditches?" Eddie asked as Magenta sat down beside him.

"No, just being forced to take drugs instead" She replied, pulling back her sleeve to show him her mark.

"Holy shit! Who did that?" Eddie cried, taking her arm and inspecting it.

"Some guy at ze hostle I stayed in" Magenta replied.

"Dangerous places them hostels. Get raped and all sorts in there. I've been a regular visitor through the years though" Eddie said, "Oh and Columbia told me about Frank kicking you out, and about you loosing the baby"

"Yeah" Magenta sighed.

"Columbia's coming to live in my apartment with me, she said Frank's keeping her trapped in here once he gets back" Eddie said.

"Yeah, and Riff too. I don't know vhat I'm going to do. But be careful; Frank vill come and track her down and take her back 'ere" Magenta warned.

"Don't worry about that, I'll have it covered. Why don't you stay with us?" Eddie suggested.

"I don't like to be a burden, besides I couldn't; voo might make a move..." Magenta said.

"Nah I'm past all that cheating shit - not that I don't find you attractive, 'cause I do" Eddie replied.

Columbia came back in, carrying a tray of hot chocolate and biscuits.

"Who's attractive?" She asked.

"You babe" Eddie replied.

"Aw Ed!" Columbia smiled, "Come on then Mags, eat and drink up!"

Magenta sipped her drink and nibbled her biscuits. Columbia gasped suddenly, jumped up and then came running back into the room clutching a brightly wrapped present. She thrust it forwards to Magenta.

"Here! Haappy Christmaas!" Columbia announced.

"Zanks, I didn't get voo anyzink" Magenta confessed.

"It doesn't matter! OPEN IT!" Columbia said in huge excitement.

Magenta carefully undid the bow and peeled off the paper. A small leather box was revealed. Magenta opened it and gasped. Inside was a watch with a black leather strap and sparkling purple jewels incrusted on the face.

"I asked for magenta colours" Columbia explained.

"No! Zis must of cost far too much ... I can't have zit. Take zit back" Magenta insisted, passing her back the box.

"No its okay, I want you to have it! Read the inscription on the back" Columbia replied, turning the watch over so Magenta could see what was engraved in fancy writing on the back of the face.

'_Magenta, my best freind ever. Love Columbia x'_

Magenta felt tears fill her eyes. She hugged Columbia.

"Oh Col" She whispered, "Its beautiful. I love it"

"She was worried you wouldn't like it. I told you she would" inputted Eddie.

Magenta wrapped the watch around her wrist and fixed the clasp. She waved her arm around and admired her present.

"We already gave our presents. Riff can have his when he comes back, we didn't get Frank anything. He can go fly a kite" Columbia said as she started on her drink.

They hadn't been food shopping for a while so they ransacked the cupboards until they found four tins of beans and a bag of frozen beef. Magenta started to prepare their Christmas dinner. When it was ready they sat around the table and ate. None of them could hardly remember the last time they had been so happy. Magenta wished that Riff Raff was here with them.

_Merry Christmas, I love you_, she thought, sending a telepathic message to him.

And then, whilst they were in the middle of eating their bowls of custard, it happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, I'm no dumb ass (no, really) and I know that there is no way that Columbia could have her twins this soon and they would survive, no one could for that matter. But she does. Deal with it. Its called pretending and ignoring science ;)

--

"Oh my God! My waters have broken!" Columbia shrieked.

"Huh?" Eddie asked, confused.

"She's going to have ze twins!" Magenta explained, jumping up and tending to Columbia.

"Oh ... what do I do?" Eddie replied.

"Call an ambulance! And wait until ze realisation sinks zin" Magenta ordered.

Eddie went to the foyer and rang an ambulance. Columbia stayed where she was sat.

"I'm going to have my twins! I can't believe it!" She squealed.

And then she started to breath heavily and curled into a ball. Magenta shook her.

"Columbia? Vhats wrong?" She panicked.

"Pain! So much pain!" Columbia gasped.

"Zits ze contractions. Just breath zin deeply" Magenta instructed.

"I can't hold it Mags, I need to push!" Columbia said, sweat and make up running down her face.

"But the ambulance isn't 'ere yet!" Magenta reminded her.

"Screw the ambulance! I'm pushing" Columbia replied.

Eddie came rushing back in. Columbia started to scream loudly as she struggled to either get her babies out or keep them in. Eddie went to touch her and she slapped him. The whole place was in pandemonium.

"I'll just wait by ze door for..." Magenta said.

"Go and wait!" Columbia screamed, "And tell 'em to hurry up!" She added.

Magenta stood by the front door. The snow was falling heavily now, mixed with rain. Whilst she was waiting she lit up a cigeratte and took long drags on it; she was almost as nervous as Columbia. Finally headlights shone through the grey swirling mist. But Magenta saw no flashes of red and blue, or the ambulance's signature 'Nee naw! Nee naw!'

Instead a truck pulled up. And out got Frank, followed by a hunched Riff Raff. Magenta screeched.

"Vhat are voo doing here? Vhere's ze ambulance?" She cried.

"Ambulance?" Frank repeated.

"Columbia's having her baby!" Magenta told him.

"Shit!" Frank ran inside.

Riff Raff lifted his arms and Magenta ran to him to do the Transylvanian sign. She kissed him and he held a bunch of her sopping wet hair as they embraced.

"Oh Riff! I didn't zink I'd ever seen voo again" Magenta gasped.

"Me neither. I didn't want to go with Frank, he forced me too. He only came back because of the weather" Riff Raff explained.

"Happy Christmas - even if we don't exactly know vhat zit is! 'Ere, look vhat Columbia got me" Magenta showed him her watch.

"Its beautiful my darling, like you, but lets get inside" Riff Raff said.

They shuffled back in and waited together for the ambulance. Magenta felt such relief that she was safe back in her brothers arms. But knowing she still had no where to live and that now Frank was back their was no chance of escape for the others, she felt a pit of dread pile up in her stomach.

The ambulance appeared out of the sleet. Two paramedics, a man and a woman, jumped out carrying a case each.

"Wheres the birth taking place?" The woman panted.

"I'll lead you there..." Riff Raff offered, taking the guests to the dining room.

When they got their they discovered three things; Columbia screaming like she was on fire, Eddie holding a crying baby and Frank pacing fast around the room.

"Oh Goddess, oh Goddess, oh God-" He cried.

"SHUT UP! OR I'LL COME OVER THERE AND THROTTLE YOU!" Columbia roared.

Frank dropped to his knees and fainted. They struggled not to laugh.

"One came out when we were waiting" Eddie explained, holding the baby out to who ever wanted to take it.

The male paramedic took the baby - announcing it was a boy - and wrapped it up in a blanket. He then passed the baby back to Eddie and went to check Frank. The female paramedic helped Columbia. Half an hour later the remaining twin was born.

"Its a girl!" The paramedic cried.

"We did it Col" Eddie smiled, kissing Columbia on her clammy forehead.

"Yep" She replied, taking her baby girl.

"Is it over?" Frank asked, coming round from his fainting spell.

Magenta felt choked up and turned away. Riff Raff put his arm around her.

"Our baby..." Magenta whispered.

"Come on now, we have to move on. We have to be happy for Columbia" Riff Raff replied soothingly.

"Yes, you're right. Its probably for ze best I didn't have my baby" Magenta sighed.

"Hey get off him!" Eddie shouted, causing the two to turn back to the others.

"He's my son!" Frank snarled, clutching one of the twins to him.

"Who's the father?" The paramedic asked.

"Frank - biologically. But Eddie's being the father! Frank get off him!" Columbia demanded.

"But he isn't his..." Frank whined, reluclantly passing the child back to Eddie, "Where's Rocky?" Frank asked.

"In the lab, where do you think?" Columbia replied.

"Fine. I'm off to see him!" Frank announced. In a clatter of high heels he was gone.

"We'll take you back to the hospital for check ups" The female said.

"Is it still snowing? I don't want my babies getting cold" Columbia said.

"I'm afraid it is. Just wrap them up tight and put them under your coats" The female replied.

Magenta saw them off and then returned to Riff Raff in the living room.

"Zheir both glowing; zhey're going to make such great parents" Magenta said.

She wrapped herself around Riff Raff, sitting on his lap. For the first time he noticed her bruise. Once Magenta had calmed him down and stopped him shouting death threats, she explained what had happened.

"You should of stayed here. I never should of left you!" Riff Raff said.

"Zits okay. _I'm_ okay" Magenta reasured him, "We should call Janet, she kept us updated on her baby" She added as a distraction.

Frank was stood in the hall, his arms folded. Obviously waiting for the domestic.

"I need your help" He said.

"Vhy should I help voo? You're throwing me out" Magenta reminded him coldy.

"I'll let you stay if you do this" Frank offered.

"I'm not agreeing to anyzink but ... vhat is zit?" Magenta asked.

"Help me destroy Eddie" Frank replied.

"_Vhat_? No!" Magenta shrieked, though she kept her voice down so Riff Raff wouldn't come running.

"Fine, enjoy finding a new place to live" Frank said simply.

"Vhy do voo vant to kill him?" Magenta questioned.

"With him out the way Columbia will have no father for the twins - which is where I come in" Frank explained.

"And vhat makes voo zink she will vant voo anyvhere near her children?" Magenta quired snippily.

"She'll need me" Frank insisted.

"She'll have me, and Riff. You're nothzink to her!" Magenta snarled.

Frank jumped forward and wrapped his hands around her neck. Magenta shrieked.

"Please Frank! My fazer! He used to..." She couldn't finish her sentence for lack of air. She was also extremely afraid.

"You will help me if you like it or not! And your dear brother too. Thats what why your here on this planet; to assist me. If you dont ... well lets just say things will be a lot worse for you then they are now" Frank whispered threateningly.

Why did so many men in her life want to hurt her? Why would it never end? Magenta sobbed and nodded her head. Frank released her.

"Good. Now make me something to eat" He said.

Magenta scurried off to the kitchen, neglecting the chance to call Janet. She was sick of crying. Sick of being hurt. Sick of everything going wrong. Sick sick sick. All she wanted was to be happy. And when she was granted that glorious privalage, it was only short lived. She put the cold scraps left from the beef and a spoonful of congealing baked beans onto a cracked plate then rang the gong. She left the kitchen for Frank to collect his own food. She returned to the living room and found Riff Raff asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Magenta had killed before; she and Riff Raff had been assigned by Frank to kill a man who threatened their cover here on Earth just a year before. His skeleton know hung in the clock in the foyer. She had not felt an ounce of emotion murdering him, but killing Eddie would be different; he had came to rescue when she had fallen down the ditch, he was Columbia's lover and, she had to admit it, he was turning into a sort of friend.

When he and Columbia returned to the castle later that night with their bundles of joy, Magenta couldn't bring herself to look at him.

"They gave us free baby gro's at the hospital" Columbia said, revealing why her children were clad in stark white clothes, "I'll go and change them later though. I can't wait to see them in the stuff I bought!"

"Vhat about zheir names?" Magenta asked.

"Oh, we called the girl Fantasia and the boy Everett" Columbia replied.

"After my uncle, he sort of brought me up" Eddie explained. Magenta nodded.

"Mags" Columbia took a deep breath, "We were thinking ... how would you and Riff like to be God-parents?" She asked.

"Really? Of course!" Magenta replied.

"Great!" Columbia grinned.

"Seeing as I am their actual father" Said a smooth voice from behind them, "I think I should be granted that position"

"Oh quit being so jealous Frank!" Columbia snapped.

"Yeah, I'm taking Col and the kids back to my apartment!" Eddie said, "Magenta too, and Riff Raff of course" He added. Frank smiled.

"I made it perfectly clear that Riff Raff and Columbia are to stay here. The children too. And as for you ... I wouldn't be counting on returning to your apartment" He said.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked.

Frank simply smiled again and turned on his stiletto heel.

"That guy sure rubs me up the wrong way!" Eddie spat when he was gone.

"Ignore him. We'll get out of here" Columbia said, kissing Eddie's cheek.

"Yeah, course we will" Eddie replied, kissing her back.

"Should I make some milk?" Magenta suggested.

"Oh, I'm not thirsty" Eddie said apologetically.

"She meant for Fanny and Evie!" Columbia corrected him.

"They're not having _those_ nick names!" Eddie said.

"And why not?" Columbia demanded to know.

"Fanny! That's just wrong. And Evie ... I've got a Great-Aunt called Evie" Eddie explained.

"Well get used to it, 'cause its what they're going to be!" Columbia said.

Magenta grinned and went to the kitchen to fix the milk. Hopefully they would all get away. Or maybe ... maybe they could _kill_ Frank. The thought crossing her mind shocked her and she dropped one of the plastic bottles. She stooped quickly to pick it up. Could they really pull it off? Of course they could; there was more of them than Frank. No one would notice if he was gone ... Rocky could be taken care of too. She filled the two bottles with milk and went to find the others to tell them of her evil plan. Riff Raff was still sleeping and she gently shook him awake.

"Yes Master..." He mumbled, then when he saw who had woken him he smiled, "Wheres the fire?" He asked, stretching and yawning.

"Sorry, but I just have to tell voo all!" Magenta said.

"Tell us what?" Eddie asked.

"Frank wanted me to ... kill voo, Eddie. He thought zat if voo were gone zhen Columbia would need him and he could be ze proper fazer. He told me zhat if I killed voo I could stay 'ere. But I told him I vould never do zit ... he threat ended me - Riff sit down! - and I'm afraid zhat if we don't kill him now he'll force me to kill voo Eddie, and zhat is somezink I don't vant to do" Magenta explained.

They were silent for a moment.

"That guy has serious problems" Eddie said finally.

"He's a Prince, used to getting his own vay, vhat did voo expect?" Magenta said.

"So we're going to ... kill him" Columbia said softly.

"Oh no! I vouldn't expect voo to do zit, I couldn't put voo through zhat. I'll do zit" Magenta replied.

"I'll be right besdie you" Riff Raff promised.

"Life sure is getting more colourful since I met everyone here. Love, kids, murder ... I like it" Eddie grinned.

"This isn't some stupid TV opera!" Riff Raff snapped.

"How are you going to do it, Mags?" Columbia asked fearfully.

"I'll have to plan. And act like I'm going to go through vith killing Eddie. Leave zit to me - us" Magenta said. Riff Raff held her hand.

"On a brighter note, who wants to feed the twins? I'm knackered" Columbia said.

"'Ere" Magenta offered.

Columbia passed Fantasia over to her. Magenta held the baby girl close to her and lovingly slipped the teat into its mouth. She needed guidance at the start but soon got the gist of sucking. Magenta wished that it was her child, and not her God-child. Columbia smiled.

"Aw that's so sweet!" She said, then she yawned, "Do you guys mind if I take a nap?" She asked.

"Knock yourself out babe" Eddie replied.

--

The next day, Magenta was called into the lab first thing instead of Riff Raff. She was shaking as she made her way down, knowing that it would be about killing Eddie, but she tried to look calm. She zoomed up in the elevator and saw Frank sat on the horse Rocky used to work out on.

"Master?" Magenta said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"I take it you know why I've called you up here?" Frank said.

"Yes" Magenta said, "To plan about Eddie"

"Very good. Now come here" Frank ordered.

Magenta walked up to Frank and stood directly in front of him. He jumped down and stroked her face with his finger but she was too scared to push him off.

"I've lusted for you ever since we met..." Frank whispered.

"Frank please, don't" Magenta begged.

"Don't what?" Frank asked innocently.

"Don't do this! I've caused Riff hurt from what happened, and I don't want to do it again. Can we just get on with the plans?" Magenta asked.

"But isn't this much more ... _pleasurable_" Frank said.

"No. Its not. Not for me" Magenta replied defiantly.

"Well that's a shame" Frank said.

He lunged forward and pressed his lips against hers. He held her close to him as he kiss her. Magenta struggled but tried not to do anything that would make Frank angry.

"I'm glad we finally got together..." Frank whispered as he kissed her neck.

"We're not together!" Magenta gasped - even though she hated the fact, what Frank was doing felt good.

"Now we can get to the planning" Frank said.

He snapped away from Magenta as though nothing had ever happened and went over to the wall. He pulled a string and a sheet of huge white paper dropped down. On it were scribbled notes and diagrams.

"Master?" Magenta prompted.

"Go on" Frank said in annoyance.

"Shouldn't we just jump in for ze kill? Zheres no use in planning" Magenta suggested.

"I like the way you think" Frank grinned.

"Voo know vhat?" Magenta added, slinking up to her master.

"Whats that my dear?" Frank asked.

"I zink voo should ... kiss me again" Magenta said in a wonderfully sexy voice.

"Now I really like the way you think" Frank said.

He leaned in and as soon as he was close enough, Magenta clutched him to her. Once he was in her strong grasp she spun him around so his back was facing her. Still keeping her grip she hissed into his ear.

"Do voo zink I vould really kill Eddie?" She asked.

Then she whipped out the knife from her apron that she had taken from the kitchen that morning and thrust it into Frank's back. He crippled and fell to the floor.

"W-what are you d-doing?" Frank gasped. He grovelled on the ground.

"Giving voo vhat voo deserve!" Magenta sneered.

She dropped to the ground and hit Frank in the chest with the knife, again and again. Blood spurted out from his pale blue corset. It ran over his skin and squirted onto Magenta. It splattered on her apron and on her face. Finally Frank gave a last gasping breath and closed his eyes.

"Magenta!" Came a voice.

She stood to turn around and saw Riff Raff, Columbia and Eddie rushing out of the elevator.

"One from the Furter's!" Magenta said dizzily. Then she swayed on the spot and fainted, dropping the knife to the floor with a clatter.

--

Ooh gory! What now?


	14. Chapter 14

Think I'm slipping off character on some people here ... argh. Anyway...

--

When Magenta awoke she found herself on her bed with Riff Raff sat beside her. He gave her a small smile.

"You're awake" He said.

"How long...?" Magenta mumbled.

"Just an hour" Riff Raff replied.

"And Frank?" Magenta asked as she sat up.

The blood had dried into her clothes now. She pulled her apron off and let it drop to the floor. Riff Raff gulped.

"He isn't dead" He said quietly.

"Vhat?!" Magenta cried.

"He's managed to hang on. But only by a thread. He's at the hospital. He'll be there a while so we have to get away" Riff Raff explained.

"Vhere are we going?" Magenta said. She got up and started to fill a bag for herself.

"Eddie's apartment. But we plan to get out of the country soon" Riff Raff said.

"Isn't zat taking zit a bit far?" Magenta asked.

"You committed attempted murder!" Riff Raff reminded her.

Magenta bit her lip. Trust Frank to survive. They left the room and went to the foyer to meet the others. Columbia had the twins buckled into their double buggy. Eddie held the truck keys in his hands. They all silently went to the truck. The snow had gone but in its place were thin sheets of rain. No one in Denton could remember when they had last seen the sun. Eddie's apartment was only two blocks away and the short drive wasn't enough for any of them to think.

The apartment itself was in a three-storey crumbling red brick apartment block. Thankfully the apartment they seeked rested on the very bottom floor. Inside was just how anybody who hadn't already visited expected it to be; messy and full of junk.

"Sorry guys, I'm not too tidy" Eddie apologised.

"Are we staying here tonight?" Columbia asked.

"I'm not sure, babe. Riff Raff's the guy in charge" Eddie replied.

"We can stay here for a while to rest, but then we have to go. We'll drive until we get as many miles away from here as we can by the end of tonight. You need to bring everything you want because we won't be making any detours. And money too - lots of it" Riff Raff explained.

"Are we fugitives?" Columbia asked in a small voice.

"I guess we are" Eddie replied.

"Once we get away from 'ere I'll go my separate vay. Staying vith voo all zis only putting voo in danger" Magenta said.

"No way! We're staying together" Columbia argued.

"I don't deserve voo; any of voo" Magenta sighed, "Vhere can I go to take a nap? I'm exhausted" She added.

"I would say my room, but I'm going to be packing in there" Eddie said.

"Never mind then. Col do voo need help vith ze babies?" Magenta asked.

"Erm yeah, I can't get Everett to sleep. Try to get him to doze off would you? I need to check Eddie's room for some of my things" Columbia replied.

She followed Eddie into another room. Magenta took Everett from his place in the buggy and sat down on the sagging sofa. She started to rock him.

"Vhat are voo zinking?" Magenta asked Riff Raff.

"What the hell are we going to do. Where we're going to do" Riff Raff replied. He crossed over to the window and gazed out of it.

"I've caused voo so much hurt, dear brozer. I've got voo into so much shit" Magenta said.

"And I'm here to help. Whatever happens I'd never desert you, Magenta" Riff Raff said seriously, turning to look into her eyes for a moment before going back to the window.

"As long as we all stay safe" Magenta added.

"We will be" Riff Raff nodded.

Once Eddie and Columbia were ready, they decided to head off. Clamouring back into the truck with yet more bags was a tight squeeze. Eddie drove again with Columbia in the front seat clutching both the twins. Riff Raff and Magenta curled up on the back seat. They followed Riff Raff's plan to keep driving until night fall. As they got further away from Denton the weather changed. The air was hot and stuffy, forcing them to open up the dusty windows. Soon they left the plush green of the towns for the sand of desert like land. None of them had any idea where they were and so decided to stop at a 24/7 diner. It was greasy and un-appetizing inside. They slipped into a booth in the far corner. A gum chewing waitress with hair bigger than Magenta's came over to them.

"Hello my name is Majorie and what can I get you?" She asked, taking a note book and pen from her stained apron.

"Nothing thanks, Marjorie" Eddie replied for all of them.

"Suit yourselves" Majorie said. She turned away and went back to the counter.

"I say we find a motel and stay there for the night. We're all to tired to drive" Riff Raff said when she was gone.

"But who knows where the nearest diner is? We should of planned more" Columbia sighed.

"We were in a hurry!" Riff Raff snapped.

"Hey don't start on her just 'cause you're in a bad mood!" Eddie said.

"Lets not argue" Magenta said quickly. They were silent.

"Do you think Frank will remember?" Columbia asked.

"Maybe" Magenta shrugged.

"And you don't care?" Columbia asked.

"Just leave zit Col" Magenta said sternly.

Silence again. Then the door swung open and everyone looked to see who had entered. Two police officers came striding through, scanning the area.

"Come on lets go quick!" Riff Raff said quietly.

They jumped up and made for the door. But they were spotted.

"Hey! Wait!" One of the police officers called.

"Keep walking..." Riff Raff hissed.

"I said stop!" The police officer repeated.

"What do you want?" Eddie asked.

"We have reason to believe you were involved in an attempted murder" The second police officer said. The people in the diner tensed and waited for the reactions.

"Us officer? Why we're just travelers" Columbia said in an innocent voice, her eyes wide.

"Maybe not you, but her" The police officer looked at Magenta.

Riff Raff suddenly whipped something out of his inside pocket; something that resembled the top end of a pitch fork. He pointed it at the two officers, who laughed.

"What are you gonna do with that?" One asked.

"This!" Riff Raff pressed a button on his weapon and a red beam emitted from each of the three spikes. One hit one of the police officers. He fell to the floor, dead instantly. There were screams and people ducked under the table. The second police officer looked in a horror at his dead colleague and pulled out a gun from his belt.

"You are in serious trouble sir!" He said.

"So will you be if you don't point that thing away from us" Riff Raff snarled, he waited, "Do it now or I'll shoot again!" He ordered in a louder voice.

"Please just put down the God damned gun!" Marjorie cried.

"Okay" The officer placed his gun on the gritty lino floor and put his hands up.

"Good. Now don't move!" Riff Raff said.

He backed away and the others turned and ran back into the truck. Once they were inside and buckled up, Riff Raff ran too and jumped inside. They tore off, leaving a trail of thick billowing smoke in their midst.

"Nice going Riff! Now we've got the police on our tail _and_we have another reason to be arrested!" Eddie shouted over the noise of the roaring engine.

"Fine, if you want to spend a night in a police cell!" Riff Raff yelled back.

"We're going to have to get even further avay now. And be more careful" Magenta said.

"Oh my poor babies! What have I brought you into?" Columbia muttered as the twins screamed and cried. She tried to rock them into sleep but it didn't work.

No matter how much his eyes tried to close Riff Raff kept them forced open. He was determined to get so far away the cops would never come looking for them. But soon it got too dark to see anything even with the headlights.

"Great, now how are we gonna find a motel?" Eddie asked.

"Ed you're being about as helpful as a tattered umbrella in the middle of a rain storm right now! Just shut up and let Riff get on with it" Columbia said.

Eddie sulked into silence. Riff Raff tried hard not to grin and Columbia started to grind her teeth. By some amazing chance they managed to find a motel. It was small with a flashing neon light above it.

"Classy" Eddie grumbled as they got out of the truck.

They checked in with a toothpick chewing old man and went to their rooms. Their wasn't much room for all of them. Eddie and Riff Raff sacrificed the double bed for the girls and slept on the floor. Columbia emptied two drawers from the chest of draws and put the babies inside with some blankets. It looked funny and they laughed for a short while. But as the silence loomed again and they tried to sleep, the thinking started. They were so worried about what would happen that they felt like they would never sleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

Running out of ideas AGAIN. Thanks so much for the reviews and all :)

--

Frank was lay in a hospital bed. Tubes were running in and out of his body. A nurse was sat in the corner of the room, reading a book. Suddenly there came a mumble. The nurse looked up and saw Frank had opened his eyes. She rushed over to the bed.

"Hello sir? Can you hear me?" She asked in a loud voice.

"Y-yes. Water! Water now!" Frank coughed.

The nurse quickly poured water from a jug on the bedside table into a polystyrene cup and passed it to Frank. He took it with a shaking hand and sipped it.

"Do you know where you are?" The nurse said.

"Hospital, I presume" Frank replied.

He didn't know why though; he felt perfectly fine. Of course he remembered what had happened but it wasn't hurting at all. _Good job I decided to take that elixir or life potion I was saving. I knew they would turn on me... _Frank thought to himself.

"You were almost killed. Now please tell me everything so I can report back to the police waiting outside" The nurse said gently.

She carefully lowered herself and sat on the bed. Frank scanned his eyes over her breasts, which were struggling in her tight uniform.

"Magenta - the attacker - was the maid at my mansion. I don't know what came over her; she just turned on me" Frank shrugged.

"There's no reason at all to explain why she would do that?" The nurse asked.

"No, not at all" Frank shook his head.

He couldn't think of a reason Magenta tried to kill him without exposing his plans. He'd think up a story when she was gone and then 'suddenly remember' later. Frank stroked the nurses' arm.

"How about a quick shag?" He asked.

--

They were on the road again. It was only early morning but they had wanted to check out of the motel early so the bill wouldn't be too high. They were so early in fact that the motel owner wasn't even awake himself yet, so they took the opportunity to escape without payment.

"We're already on the run - its just one other tiny crime to add to the list" Eddie had said when the others hesitated.

None of them, except the twins, had slept. They had not changed or made an attempt to tidy themselves up and so looked disheveled and worn. It was Eddie's turn to drive.

"Vhere are we off to now?" Magenta asked.

"I know a place we can go" Columbia piped up.

"As long as we're safe there, we're already on our way" Riff Raff replied.

"Okay then; to my parent's house. I recognise this town now, they don't live far from here. It would be nice to introduce you all, and for them to meet their unknown grandchildren" Columbia suggested.

Columbia herself was bad enough. But her parents? And, the last time Columbia had checked, her sister still lived there too.

"Oh please you guys!" Columbia begged.

"Okay then doll. You tell us the way" Eddie said.

Columbia perked up and started to give out directions. Finally they pulled up outside a trailer park.

"Here?" Riff Raff asked.

"Yep. They live in a trailer - don't worry, its bigger than your average trailer. More a motor home really" Columbia said quickly.

"Zis better be good, Col" Magenta grumbled.

They got out of the truck and Columbia lead them to, as she had said, a motor home. Only it had no wheels. Potted plants and brightly coloured windmills, not to mention the gang of odd gnomes, were littered outside. Columbia rapped on the tin door and they waited.

A short woman with thick long pure white hair, elfin features and the grace of a ballerina answered the door. She peered at the group with her twinkling blue eyes set in her wrinkled face. She looked like some sort of Indian. Columbia thrust forward and pulled her mother into a tight hug.

"Oh Mom! I've missed you" She squealed.

"Yes darling, me too..." Her mother replied in a soft voice. She turned and walked back into her home. Columbia looked puzzled.

"Mom? You haven't seen me for about three years ... I have so much to tell you, and show you" She called as she followed her inside, gesturing for the others to follow.

"Three years? More like three minutes; you only went to the store" Her mother shrugged, "Tea? Coffee? What about your friends?" She asked, bustling around the kitchen area.

"No, we're okay..." Columbia said quietly. She sat down heavily on the floral sofa.

"Why's she acting like that?" Eddie whispered.

"I don't know. I need to find Kimi" Columbia replied.

"Did some one say my name?" A voice called, in one similar to Columbia's.

Kimi Ansalong came strutting towards them from another room. Her hair was bubble gum pink and cut choppy. She was dressed in a glittery black top that went down to her knees, black and white striped tights and black leg warmers. She was clumsy as she crossed the room in ballerina pumps.

"Kimi!" Columbia gasped.

"Oh my God! I thought you were dead!" Kimi screamed.

"Whats wrong with you two? She only went to the store!" Their mother said, coming into the room with a tray cluttered with steaming cups, "Help yourselves everybody!" She added brightly.

"Come with me Col, there are things I have to tell you..." Kimi said, pulling her sisters arm and going off with her.

The other three sat on the sofa and nervously smiled.

"I'm Columbia's boyfriend, Eddie" Eddie announced to break the awkward silence.

"Hello dear, I'm Minnie Ansalong, her mother" Minnie smiled.

"And these are your grandchildren ... Everett and Fantasia" Eddie replied in a less confident voice.

"Oh how lovely! And you two?" Minnie asked, turning to Riff Raff and Magenta.

She seemed unfazed with the idea of having a future son-in-law and two grandchildren. Instead she chatted away about nonsense. There was a sudden loud scream from another room, a few seconds later Columbia came running in. She was shaking and crying.

"Col? Col?" Eddie said frantically. He held his sobbing lover in his arms.

"Dad ... he's ... he's ... dead" Columbia gasped.

"Jaz? My Jaz is dead?" Minnie cried.

"Mom you knew! Remember?" Kimi said.

"No! No I never knew!" Minnie said.

"It's your Alzheimer's" Kimi sighed.

"Oh, so thats why she's so..." Eddie didn't finish.

"Yes" Kimi replied in a hard voice.

They sat in silence, with only the sound of Columbia's horrific shrieks. Finally she calmed down and rested her head into Eddie's arm, finally quiet.

"Why are you back?" Kimi asked.

"Magenta" Columbia whispered.

"I ... I killed some one. And he is still alive so we had to escape. Zhen Riff Raff killed a police officer and threated another one. So, to cut a long story short-" Magenta started.

"Too late" Kimi replied, with a small smile.

"-We're on ze run" Magenta finished.

"We can stay here, can't we?" Columbia asked.

"Sure. You're always welcome" Kimi smiled, she kissed her sister's head.

"I don't understand..." Minnie said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry; you'd just forget anyway" Kimi rolled her eyes.

"Me and Riff vill be off now. We just vanted voo two and ze twins to be safe" Magenta announced, standing up. Riff Raff joined her.

"Yes" He agreed.

"We're staying together! I'm not saying it again!" Columbia snapped.

"But zits only us two zat have done anyzink wrong! Its not fair on voo two" Magenta argued.

"Sit down" Columbia said in a voice that mad no one want to try and disobey her.

That night Columbia shared Kimi's room with the twins, Eddie and Riff Raff slept in the living room and Magenta got the no-bigger-than-a-cupboard spare room. She lay wrapped in the floral bedsheet and, for the first time, went through everything that had happened to her in her mind. She had had ups and many downs. But she realised that her freinds had always helped her through them and continued to do so through the next stage. Magenta had never had any real friends, for the exception of Riff Raff of course. She remembered perhaps the only true freind she had had in her childhood; Venus Mango.

_"Why are you crying?" A soft voice asked._

_Magenta looked up and saw a girl about her age stood before her. She had long orange hair with blue streaks trailing down her slim waist. She smiled and handed Magenta a spotted hankerchief. Magenta took it and dabbed at her face._

_"I'm crying because I haven't seen my Mum for nearly a year now" She explained._

_"I haven't ever saw my Mum; she died giving birth to me" Venus had replied._

_"I'm sorry" Magenta said._

_"Why? Its not your fault. Do you want to play?" Venus asked cheerfully._

_So they played together. Magenta had been sat on a swing alone in the park. They zoomed around the park, pushing each other on the swings and zooming around on the round about. _

_Venus was kind and optomistic, Magenta loved her. Even when the dreaded time came for Venus to visit the house she didn't falter. She didn't seem to care that the house had stained walls and cracked windows and peeling paint. Even Riff Raff managed to take a shine to her._

_And the distaster struck; Venus died. She had fell from a three storey window and hit the ground below hard. There was no way she could of survived._

_Magenta had gone to the funeral, Riff Raff by her side as support. It seemed so unfair that everything they had both ever loved was so quickly taken away from them, and it seemed that their life would be hard until the day they died._

Magenta smiled as she remembered her dear friend and fell into a deep sleep, untroubled by the rare happy memories floating through her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Things have been so dark lately. Its time for a happy chapter! :)

--

"We're going to the beach!" Kimi announced at breakfast the next morning.

"I don't feel like it, Kimi" Columbia sighed. She looked like a panda, with pure white skin and dark circles under her eyes.

"No Col, you're coming too. We all need to have some fun and try to forget some things" Kimi said sternly.

Magenta's eyes shone; she loved the beach. She knew that this Earth beach would never even slightly compare to the glorious moon lit shores of Transexual, but it was a beach all the same. She smiled at Riff Raff and he smiled back, for he too was thinking the same.

The truck wasn't big enough for all of them to fit inside now and so they walked. Columbia looked reluctant and gave quick sobs every now and then, but she walked on. The sun was shining and everything felt better than it had done for a long time.

The beach itself was huge, golden sand stretching out for miles. A magnificent sparkling blue sea glittered before them. Caves littered the outskirts of the sand, gloomy and luring. It was empty apart from a flock of sea gulls hoping to find breakfast. Kimi flung her arms out and breathed in.

"Oh I do love to be beside the sea side!" She sang, "Oh I dooo like to beeee beside the seeeaa!"

They lay out towels and blankets and sat on them. The twins looked comical with their floppy sun hats and blobs of sun cream on the ends of their noses. Minnie sat and muttered something about going to church, and Kimi ran into the waves.

"Come on you guys!" She called, splashing around.

Eddie laughed and abandoned the tight lipped Columbia. He ran into the sea and pushed Kimi over. They shrieked as they rolled about in the water. Magenta smiled and leant against her brother's chest, her hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Lets make a castle!" Columbia suggested suddenly.

"No, not castles - lets make a village!" Magenta said quickly.

Today looked like it was going to be a good one and she wasn't going to let anything that would remind her of Frank spoil it.

They got to work starting on a sand village. But the sand wasn't thick enough and the twins kept rolling around and knocking everything down, so they gave up on it. Instead they joined the two in the water, leaving the babies with the muttering Minnie.

The water was cold and the spray tasted tangy on their lips. They swam and splashed and did just about everything you could do in sea.

"Pictures!" Kimi said when they all got sick of laughing and playing around.

They trugded back to the beach and Kimi retrieved a camera from her bag. They all posed and grinned until the film ran out. Kimi smiled.

"I love taking pictures; it helps the memories stay around longer" She said as she put the camera back.

"Come on" Riff Raff whispered into his sisters ear.

As the others sat down and started on the picnic, the siblings disappeared into one of the caves. The air inside them was cool and dusty. The darkness wrapped around them until they could only barley make each other out by going up close.

Riff Raff caressed Magenta and kissed her, sucking on her neck. Magenta grinned and allowed him to explore and touch her body. They hadn't been like this for a long time and she wanted to enjoy it. He undressed her and she him, then they scattered their clothes on the dirty cave floor like a blanket to lie on. As they made love they fizzed with happiness and nothing seemed to matter anymore. Riff Raff pulled out and lay down panting. Magenta smiled and snuggled up to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Zhey'll be vondering vhere we have got to..." Magenta whispered.

"They can survive without us for a while" Riff Raff replied.

"Lets go back" Magenta said.

She kissed the tip of his nose and started to dress herself. Riff Raff objected and started to pull her clothes off her again as she put them on. It turned into a play fight with them both laughing raucously until Magenta finally gave in and fell back down into his arms. They were about to make love for a second time when they heard their names being called out. They quickly changed and returned to the group.

"We just went for a walk up the beach" Riff Raff explained.

"And explored ze caves..." Magenta added.

"But you missed out on the picnic! There's nothing left" Columbia said.

"Its okay; we're not hungry" Riff Raff shrugged.

--

Okay bit random lol :P But I know what comes next...


	17. Chapter 17

**9 weeks later**

After two weeks of staying with Columbia's family, they finally found a house. Staying together wasn't ideal but they had decided it would be the best way to keep safe. They hadn't heard anything from the police and hoped they never would. Eddie had found a job as a mechanic, Magenta had found another cleaning job and Riff Raff was the gardener at the same house. Columbia stayed at home with the twins and acted as a house wife, though she was useless at anything domestic.

Waiting until everyone had gone out, Magenta went to the bathroom. She had been vomiting every morning for the past one week and four days, she had thought she was ill at first until she remembered that day at the beach. The pregnancy test was in her shaking hand and she was ready to find out the truth.

_Positive_

The word looked bigger and brighter than it should. Magenta dropped the test to the lino floor and quickly ran the cold tap, cupping her hands and throwing icy water over her face.

Magenta heard a key being put into the front door and the sound of the lock as it clicked. She snatched the pregnancy test up and threw it into the waste bin, making a mental note to dispose of it properly later.

"Magenta? Its me, Eddie! Are you still home?" Eddie's voice called.

"I'm right 'ere!" Magenta came rushing into the hallway. Eddie grinned.

"I've got a present for you, for all of us really!" He announced.

"Oh?" Magenta replied.

"Wait here!" Eddie said, as if she had no choice.

A few minutes later he came back, pulling along a black and white pit bull on a studded leash. It growled and slobbered.

"Vhat!" Magenta shrieked.

"Okay, I know, a pit bull. But he was cheap! And the guy promised he was tame. I thought you might miss the dogs back at the castle, I know how fond of them you were. And it sort of makes our dysfunctional family complete, doesn't it?" Eddie said.

"A dog zis ze vorst possible zhing voo could of bought zat zis time!" Magenta cried.

"Why?" Eddie asked, looking heartbroken at Magenta's less than enthusiastic reaction.

Magenta hesitated. She hadn't wanted to say anything to anyone yet. Riff Raff was the first one she had wanted to tell, and she was biding her time for that. But now she was trapped. She sighed.

"I'm ... I'm pregnant" She said quietly.

Eddie dropped the leash and the pit bull tore off, snarling as it ran into the kitchen.

"Congratulations?" Eddie said.

"Voo know how I felt last time about Riff being ze fazer. And I'm certain zis time zat he is" Magenta said.

"It'll be different; nobody around here knows us. And it was okay last time when you thought it was his; nobody knew" Eddie reassured her.

"I'm just not sure if Riff vants zis" Magenta sighed.

"Of course he does. He was made up last time, and he was as heart broken as you was when you lost the baby. He'll be so happy" Eddie insisted.

"Zanks Ed" Magenta smiled and hugged him. Eddie hugged her back.

"I better go and see where that dogs got to" He said.

"Has zit got a name?" Magenta asked.

"Yeah - dip shit" Eddie replied, joking.

It wasn't until later on - when Eddie was watching TV on the sofa with Dip Shit (the name had stuck) and Magenta was ironing (Columbia hadn't got around to it) - that Riff Raff finally returned home. He stopped when he saw the animal reclining on his furniture.

"Whats that?" He asked.

"Dip Shit" Eddie replied.

Riff Raff shrugged and went over to his sister. He pulled her into a hug.

"Whats wrong?" He said.

"Nothzink..." Magenta lied.

"I can see it in your eyes, please tell me" Riff Raff pleaded.

"Okay" Magenta took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant" She told him.

"Oh..." Riff Raff turned away and stared out of the window.

"You don't want zit?" Magenta asked.

"Yes, of course I do" Riff Raff said.

"You're scared?" Magenta asked.

"A bit, yes" Riff Raff confessed.

"You're angry?" Magenta asked.

"Why would I be?" Riff Raff said.

"You're ... happy?" Magenta asked.

"Yes. Yes I am happy" Riff Raff finally turned around and stretched a smile across his face.

He hugged his sister again and kissed her. Magenta felt as if the weight on her shoulders was a little lighter and kissed him back. Eddie clapped his hands once.

"Well then, every body's happy!" He exclaimed.

"Why are we all so happy?" Asked Columbia, appearing in the door way, pushing the twins in their double pram.

"Magenta's pregnant!" Riff Raff answered.

"Woow!" Columbia screamed. She swung Magenta around, "Again! Oh that's so great!" She squealed.

"Yeah" Magenta replied, "I suppose"

"And what is _that_?" Columbia demanded to know, pointing at the pit bull.

"Dip Shit!" Eddie said.

"Eddie! Don't swear infront of the twins! They're at an very impressionable age!" Columbia shrieked.

"No, thats its name!" Eddie explained.

"Well it can't stay here, not with the kids" Columbia shook her head.

"But its my dog! We're just getting to like each other" Eddie insisted.

"Yeah, and how long until it attacks some one?" Columbia asked.

"Aw Col please! I'll keep it under control, you can trust me" Eddie begged.

"Fine, but one chance! If anything happens to Everett or Fantasia..." Columbia warned.

"It won't" Eddie promised.

Magenta started on the nights meal, which was steak and mash potatoe. The babies banged pots and pans at her feet.

--

Argh can't think of what to put! Role on the next (very interesting) chapter..


	18. Chapter 18

**8 months, 4 days later**

--

Everyone was out, leaving Magenta home with Dip Shit. Her stomach was so big now that she could hardly walk, and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen her feet. The doctors had told her she was having a girl and, taking up a new hobby, Magenta spent her days knitting a pink blanket for her un-born child. Everett and Fantasia could wobble around on their feet now. There had still been no news from Frank, in fact it was long forgotten. Some times they even had to remind themselves of what they were doing here.

There was a knock at the door. Sighing, Magenta put her knitting down on the sofa and waddled to the front door. She could see a figure behind the frosted glass but couldn't work out who it was. It was standing too straight to be Riff Raff, too tall for Columbia and too skinny for Eddie.

Magenta closed her hand around the handle and pushed it down. When she saw who was behind the door she screamed and thrust the door forwards to shut it again, but he was too quick and shoved a high heeled foot in the gap.

"Oh no Magenta, you can't stop me coming in!" Frank laughed.

He slammed the door into the wall, making it wide open, and forced his way inside. He shut the door with a neat click and turned the key that had been sat in the lock. Magenta was frozen with fear, she slowly backed away.

"No! Please! You're dead!" She gasped.

"Its amazing what doctors can do these days ... and what I can create down in my lab" Frank grinned.

"Vhat do voo vant? Please just leave us alone!" Magenta begged.

"Oh, but I was _so_ looking forward to us all being back together again" Frank said in a simpering voice.

"We have a life here now! And nothing on zis Earth vill make us come back!" Magenta shouted.

"Hmm .. well we shall see about _that_!" Frank snarled, and he made a grab for her.

Dip Shit came skittering across the floor, his claws tapping, and lunged at Frank. Frank deftly stuck his fist out, sending the animal flying into the wall and knocking it out. Magenta screamed louder than before. She tried to run to the door but Frank was too quick for her; he grabbed her and slapped a hand over her mouth. Magenta felt something cool being rubbed up and down her thigh.

"We are going to leave now, and if you try anything outside I swear I shall drive this knife into your heart!" Frank hissed into her ear, revealing what he was rubbing, almost sensually, against her body.

Magenta nodded frantically and Frank let her go. He smiled at her and opened the door. She followed him outside. To her dismay nobody was milling about on the street. Frank opened the truck door for her and she got into the front seat. She felt dizzy and hot, a feeling that she couldn't quite name. She closed her eyes and leant her head against the dash board. She felt a hand on her inner thigh and she jumped, opening her eyes.

"You're looking a bit pale there, love" Frank said. He looked almost concerned.

"I feel so ... veird ... oh please Frank, let me go back inside! I promise I won't tell ze others" Magenta pleaded.

Frank ignored her and started the engine. As they got further away he started to drive crazily; spinning the wheel so that they span around on the road. Car horns beeped and the scenery whizzed past.

"Stop zit!" Magenta shrieked.

Then, to her horror, she felt something trickle down her legs. Frank looked alarmed and jammed the brakes, causing them to skid down a dirt track and stop only when they hit a tree, which shattered the wind shield.

"Zits ze shock; my waters have broken!" Magenta cried.

Glass was glittering in her hair and she was clutching her stomach. The pain finally came and she breathed heavily. Frank clutched her hand as she pushed. Magenta didn't like the feel of his skin so tight around hers, but she couldn't release him from her deathly grip. She tried to squeeze his hand extra hard, in the hope it would produce some pain for him.

Then, in a hot and slippery rush, the baby was born. It was indeed a girl and she lay crying in Franks arms. Magenta breathed and leant her head against the coolness of the window. Her hair and face was dripping with sweat. Frank caressed the baby to his chest.

"Get off her!" Magenta snarled furiously.

"I never did get my baby..." Frank said softly.

"No, and voo won't have zat one either!" Magenta said.

She reached forward and, to her surprise, Frank let her take her child from him. Also to her surprise, the baby already had quite a thick mop of frizzy blonde hair. She had stopped crying now and merely blinked with her squinted eyes. Magenta felt an over whelming rush of love for her child. She felt tears run down her face as she realised that the baby was hers and nobody could take that away from her. She no longer had to look at the twins longingly and wish that she too had a child of her own.

"Please Frank, let me go home" Magenta begged.

"I can't" Frank said.

"But voo have to! Now I have ze baby ... fine zhen, just take me to ze hospital" Magenta sighed.

"But I can't do that either" Frank said.

"But we have to get to ze hospital!" Magenta cried, "Please Frank, I have to know my baby vill be safe. I can't loose anozer one!"

Frank looked at her, opened his mouth, closed it, stared straight ahead and started to drive again. Magenta clutched her baby to her, hoping Frank was taking them to the hospital, or better still, home.


End file.
